


Mermaids? What the Fu-

by the_real_broski



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Annabeth is Andrew, Athena is also a kinda good parent, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Government Conspiracy, How Do I Tag, Jason is Jessica, Kinda, Lea is Leo, Mermaids, Percy Jackson is a girl, Peter is Piper, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, You can figure out the rest of the genderbends on your own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_real_broski/pseuds/the_real_broski
Summary: So basically this my first actually good (in my opinion) fan fiction. Its a Percy Jackson AU where basically all the demigods in the books are genderbent. I'm not sure what I was thinking when I told myself this was a good idea but here we are now, 58 document pages later. Just so you know, I'm not really sure how to phrase things well. Sorry if its wack as hell to read. There's going to be a few implied smutty things here and there and eventually actual smut between our main characters so is you're not into that, just don't read it. There is pretty bad language in this (it's rated mature what did you think) so don't get on my case if you see shit. The plot isn't the most out-there thing ever so if you're thinking, hmm I've seen this element somewhere before. You probably have. #toomanycliches. Congrats if you actually read the summary, hope this story isn't actual garbage, enjoy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

When Andrew heard the revving of the motorcycle’s engine, a wide grin spread across his face. While everyone else jumped and looked over in annoyance, he walked up to the owner of the bike with his backpack slung over his shoulder. The owner of the bike had raven black hair pouring out from her helmet that went down to just below her chest. “You know, you should start wearing anything other than leather jackets.” Andrew said as he got on the bike and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep his balance. “You know you love it.” she replied, her voice cheery. They had this conversation just about every other day. They sped out of Goode High school's parking lot and onto the open road. “I’m just saying that you should wear something you normally don’t wear.” he shouted over the whistling of the wind and the sound of traffic around them. “You’re one to talk.” she said, matching his volume, “Mr. I-only-wear-tshirts-and-jeans.” “Ok, ok.” he paused, trying to rephrase his words, “We should wear something we don’t usually wear.” “I’ll think about it.” Andrew felt her shrug against him. “I didn’t know you could think.” he teased. “Why do you think I hangout with you?” she asked. “Because, you wouldn't be able to tie your shoes if you didn’t have me.” he said. It was true, Andrew had been the one to teach her how to tie her shoes when they met in kindergarten. “I would've found a way.” she elbowed him lightly. “Uh huh.” 

“Percy, I have exams to study for and you take me to the beach?” Andrew asks his best friend. “Can’t you just take a break from all the homework stuff for just a little bit?” Percy grabbed Andrew’s arm and tugged, “Please?” She gave him the puppy dog eyes and Andrew sighed. “Fine, but only for like, an hour.” he relented. Percy clapped her hands excitedly and took her shoes off. She walked to the ocean’s edge and let the waves wash over her feet and back out to sea again. For some reason the ocean always calmed her down, and Andrew knew that. Since 7th grade, when Andrew had discovered what it was to really like a girl, he had a crush on Percy. He never acted on his feelings though because he didn’t want to make their friendship awkward. Percy was just about the clingiest girl ever though, so every opportunity she had she would be hugging him or wrapping her arm around his like they were dating. Everyone just accepted it as just the way Percy was, including Andrew and hey, he didn’t mind. In reality, she wanted to make it look like they were dating so no other girl would get any ideas about dating Andrew. She knew she didn’t have possession over him but this was her guy, not anyone else’s. Anyways, Percy had feelings for Andrew but, like him, she never acted on them in fear of messing up their friendship. So they just stared at each other when they weren’t looking at one another, Andrew more than Percy because Percy was oblivious when it came to people liking her. She had accidentally turned down 11 guys this year alone due to the fact. This was their junior year and it was just a few days until summer. Percy liked summer the most because Andrew couldn’t pull the I-have-to-do-homework excuse. Plus, she liked warm weather and it just made the ocean even better.

Andrew gazed at Percy as the sea breeze swept her hair in its direction and the falling sun bathed her in a lazy orange light. Percy took in the salty air of the sea and turned to Andrew with a huge grin on her face. Andrew rolled his eyes and took his shoes off as well and moved next to her. “Isn’t this so much better than doing stuff for school?” Percy asked. “Maybe.” Andrew shrugged, not liking to admit that this was indeed better than what he would be doing right now. Andrew has been a straight A student since 1st grade only because his parents expected the very best from him all the time. Percy has a firm belief that Andrew’s lifestyle of staying up till 2 in the morning doing calculus is not healthy and he knows it too but he also knows he can’t stop, ever. Despite her stubbornness to get Andrew away from the books and into the real world, she helps in his efforts to be beyond exceptional. She knew of his parents’ long hours at work and strict educational expectations and although she almost never agreed with them, Percy would do anything to help Andrew’s case at home. That’s what Andrew found so interesting about Percy Jackson, she would always help him when she got nothing in return. They were small gestures of kindness usually, such as bringing him coffee in the morning to help ease him into the day because she knew he didn’t sleep much the night before. Or bringing extra food with her to school when Andrew didn’t have time to pack a lunch in the morning. One time she even went so far as to drag Andrew out of a library into his car and bring him to her house for a goodnight’s sleep. After that particular instance in sophomore year, several more similar accounts have happened since, much to Andrew’s embarrassment. He loved the fact that she expected nothing in return for doing such things. When he had asked, “Why do you do these things for me and how can I repay you?” To which Percy had said, “Because you put up with me and this is what good friends do for each other. And you’re already repaying me, if you want it to be that way, because you help me with school work for free when I could be paying 20 bucks a session with a tutor.” After that, he never asked why again, and just went along with his best friend's generosity and kindness even though he thought their little agreement was totally stacked against her. 

“So wise guy,” Percy piped up, shaking Andrew from his daze he had been drawn into due to the waves, “how are things going at home?” Percy also asked how his home situation was going all the time as well. To be honest, it should have been annoying but Andrew found it comforting to know someone was always there for him to talk to. “Pretty much the same.” he said, “Though my mom has been going into the city a lot more recently than usual and from glimpses at her laptop, she’s not going into the city for architecture.” “What’d you see on her laptop?” Percy asked, her curiosity perking up. She sat down on the beach so that the water would only come up to her feet, Andrew followed her and did the same after she patted the spot next to her. “Well it was really strange.” he admitted, “You’re probably not going to believe me but she was doing some pretty intense research on mermaids.” He couldn’t help but smirk at the absurdity of it all. Percy, on the other hand, laughed. “Mermaids?” she asked, in between a fit of giggles, “I think all those sleepless nights finally caught up to her.” “Yes seaweed brain, mermaids. I’m not sure why she would be researching them and how it relates to her job in any way.” he said, “Maybe she’s doing some kind of statue or something but she was looking at the myths surrounding them, not art.” “Hmm.” Percy ran her hands through her hair like she always did when she was thinking, “Like I was saying about her sleep catching up to her…” “You may actually be right for a change.” Andrew smirked, “So how are things at home for you?” Percy looked down at the sand, then out to sea. Family had always been a sensitive subject for her and especially recently. Her parents had divorced when she was 10 and after almost 8 years now, time never fully healed the wound. At times she wished her dad had just disappeared rather than cheating on her mom.  
“My dad moved back up from Florida.” she admitted, “I haven’t seen him in a while and not seeing him kind of got me thinking why I really pay any mind to him at all.” she collected her thoughts, “I know he’s a good person and did a pretty good job at being a dad and I love him a lot but he was never really good with mom. I know he loves me but I don’t understand why he couldn’t stay with mom at the same time.” Andrew knew what was to come and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and closed the distance between them. To his surprise, Percy just shook her head and didn’t cry like he had expected her to. To pretty much everyone at school other than Andrew, she was notorious for being very tough and independent. Although with Andrew, she was the opposite but not to the extreme. Percy didn’t pull away from his embrace though and rested her head on his chest. They had been in this position more times than they could remember and it had become almost instinctual to them. “I’m just scared that when I see him again, I’ll get mad and start yelling or being bitchy with him or something.” she admitted. “When are you seeing him?” Andrew asked. “Sometime this week, I haven’t decided yet.” “You know I could come with you if you want.” Andrew offered, “I know it’d be kind of awkward but-” “Please.” Percy cut him off. “Ok ok.” he laughed, “I’ll see if I can come.” 

Percy pulled him up and wrapped him in a hug. Her head reached just under his chin and rested against his chest. Andrew found this very satisfying for some reason. He hugged her back and they released after a little bit. “I’m your best friend and I’m always here for you.” he assured her. “You should take your own advice.” Percy teased. “Well technically it wasn’t advice, it was-” “You don’t always have to be correct, wise guy.” she told him. When she got no response, she grabbed his hand and led him down the beach. They walked and talked for a bit and stopped at a rock formation that jutted out of the sand and into the ocean until it dropped off into the ocean at a cliff. Just when they were about to turn back, Andrew spotted something near the cliff and inspected it. “What is it?” Percy asked. “It’s a necklace.” he said, holding it up to her. It was a silver trident on a thin matching chain, obviously made for a girl’s neck. The trident was about the size of a toothpick and dangled from the left tip and the end of the staff. “Do you think it belongs to anyone?” Percy asked. “No.” Andrew shook his head, “It was half buried in the sand when I saw it. It’s a miracle it even caught my eye.” He noticed some small engraving on the trident and looked closer in hopes it was the owner’s name or something useful. Instead he found what he recognized as ancient Greek. “Whoa, the engraving on this is in Greek.” he handed it to Percy so she could see. “Huh.” she said, “That’s really cool. So… do you want it?” She handed it to him but he backed his hand away. “It’s a girl’s necklace, seaweed brain. If I had it on, it would act like a choker.” he said, “Besides, it would look much better on you and isn’t your dad Greek? Maybe he could translate the engraving.” “Maybe.” Percy agreed, “So I guess that means that I keep it? You don’t want to sell it or something?” “Think of it as an early birthday present.” Andrew said. Percy deadpanned, “My birthday is more than two months away and yours is a lot closer. But fine I’ll take it.” she grinned and handed it to Andrew “Mind putting it on me, wise guy?” 

Andrew blushed and then scolded himself for it, he was only putting on a necklace. The need to scold himself only made him blush more though. He had been feeling a bit uncomfortable around Percy recently. Not because they weren’t getting along or anything but because Andrew had a crush on her. And almost every time they would do something moderately physical with each other, whether it be hugging or sitting close to each other, Andrew would have to contain himself if you catch my drift. He brushed off his flustered expression and tried for a smile but he might as well have been taking a family Christmas card photo because it was more than fake. But he put on the necklace nonetheless and just as he closed the clasp in the back a huge wave crashed against the rock, 20 feet below. The wave was so big that it sprayed the two with seawater and caused them to jump in surprise. When they realized everything was fine, Percy laughed and started walking back to where they began. “Do you like it?” Andrew asked as they neared Percy’s bike. “I love it.” she responded, “It’s beautiful.” 

She did love it even though it made her feel different. Not necessarily a bad kind of different but different nonetheless. Percy felt as though she was on cloud nine, extremely happy and excited. For what? She had no idea but she just suspected that she was this way because Andrew had put it on her. While she didn’t see Andrew blushing, she hoped that he didn’t see her being flustered as well. She always loved it when they hugged or held hands. Not only was she a very physical girl, but Percy liked Andrew more than a best friend. However, she was oblivious to any kind of feelings Andrew had for her and more often than not would begin to doubt the possibility of her crush. Percy was a traditional girl and really hoped Andrew would ask her out one day but she figured she has the rest of senior year ahead of her so why stress? Oh but she does stress. A lot. They got onto the bike and Percy put her black helmet on, glad that the visor was tinted so Andrew couldn’t see her blush when he hugged her waist to keep balance. Like usual, she dropped Andrew off at home. He took the bus to school and was glad it was only a 3 minute ride. If he wasn’t so tired in the morning he might have walked a lot. Andrew got off the bike and looked Percy in the eyes (she took the helmet off). “As always, you were right about me getting out, I feel a lot better now.” he admitted. “Good.” Percy said, pleased with herself for getting past Andrew’s strong mental barrier of stubbornness, “Ok I’ll see you tomorrow then. Are we still on for you coming over to my place?” “Of course seaweed brain.” Andrew called over his shoulder as he walked towards his door, “And we are not going to watch Netflix the entire time! You still have one more exam!” 

Percy giggled and put on her helmet. “I’m not taking it off!” she called to Andrew, referring to the necklace, and he just smiled and closed the door. She drove back home and when she got back into her house her mom was there to greet her. “So how was Andrew?” she asked with a knowing voice. “Mom!” Percy groaned, “We’re just friends.” “Don’t tell me that you don’t like him anymore because then you would be lying.” she said pointedly. “Fine, I still like him.” Percy huffed. “Well that’s good, he’s perfect for you and you’re perfect for him.” she said, “Now I’m no love expert but you two complement each other very well. You should ask him out.” “Me? No I couldn’t, I’d get scared and then it would mess everything up.” she sighed. “Oh honey.” her mom came up and gave her a hug. Sally Jackson had always been a mom, even before she actually was a mom. When she had had Percy with Percy’s dad, she was delighted to have a girl. Though she didn’t realize it at first it was a good thing that she had a daughter that wasn’t too girly. When she saw parents get dragged to beauty salons and such, she pitied them. Percy was never very girly, though she had her moments. Such as all the times she would dress up as a princess for Halloween when she was young. And how she would watch the little mermaid too many times to count. 

“You know that Andrew is a good guy and isn’t stupid.” Sally said, “If you never tell him that you love him, he will be your biggest what if and it might scar your heart.” Percy gave her mom a quizzical look, confused as to why she was talking about love in depth. “Anyways you should tell him you like him. If you ask me, he is very into you.” Percy thanked her mom for the talk and went back to her room. After studying for an exam, something she rarely does, she got a headache and didn’t start to feel very well. Percy brushed this feeling aside and labeled it as an aftereffect of studying calculus for too long. She mused that Andrew must be immune. So after taking a shower, she went to bed. Percy fell asleep, fiddling with her new necklace and thinking of Andrew.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Percy woke up with a splitting headache. Thankfully, she didn’t have an exam today and there was just this day and the next until summer was officially on. The last day of school being the day she had her calculus exam. “Percy are you alright?” her mom asked as Percy was getting some breakfast. “I just have a really bad headache.” Percy said, “It’s no big deal.” “Do you want any Tylenol?” “God yes.” So Percy took some pills in hopes that her headache would disappear. She went out of her house and rode to school on her motorcycle. 

Andrew waited patiently at the school’s entrance for Percy. Normally she was the one who would wait on him but today was apparently different. Finally, after a few long minutes of waiting, he saw the familiar messy black hair and sea green eyes that lit up his day. Today however, that familiar face was contorted in an expression that exuded tiredness and irritability, like someone who hadn’t slept at all the night before. Even more shockingly, Percy didn’t have his coffee like she normally had for him in the morning. It’s not like Andrew expected her to bring it nor was he angry that she hadn’t but he had certainly grown accustomed to it. “Hey Percy.” he greeted. “Hey Andrew.” She tried for a smile but it was obvious she was trying really hard to keep up an act that she was okay but was doing a poor job at doing so. “Are you alright?” Andrew grabbed her by the wrist, stopping her from walking further into the school. “No.” Percy said dejectedly, “I’m experiencing the mother of all headaches right now and no, I’m not on my period.” Andrew tried to look like he wasn’t going to ask it but he was. “I’m sorry.” he said, “Is there anything I can do for you?” Instead of responding, Percy either hadn’t heard him or ignored him completely and face palmed, “Oh my god I forgot your coffee! I’m so sorry!” “Percy it’s fine.” Andrew waved dismissively. “But-” He put a finger to her lip. “You are stressing over things that don’t need to be stressed over, seaweed brain.” he said. “Fine.” she sighed, “I’m still sorry.” “Have you taken any medicine for it?” Percy nodded, “Yeah I had some a few minutes ago so it’s probably just taking some time to kick in.” 

Andrew was about to respond when he heard a familiarly cheery voice behind him. “Hey guys!” it said. He turned around to see Jessica Grace, Percy’s best friend that wasn’t Andrew. “Hey Jessica.” was Percy’s monotone reply. Jessica immediately came up to Percy and felt her forehead, “Are you feeling alright? You don’t sound alright.” “She’s just dealing with a really bad headache right now and is waiting for medicine to kick in.” Andrew saved Percy from the discomfort of explaining her situation. “I’m sorry babe.” Jessica said and kissed Percy’s cheek. Normally Andrew would have been infuriated to see anyone call Percy ‘babe’ and kiss her on the cheek but he knew that gestures like that came with Jessica and Percy’s friendship. “You never do that with me.” a voice complained to Andrew’s side. He turned to see Peter McLean, another member of his friend group and Jessica’s boyfriend. “Shut up, McLean.” Jessica said and continued to play doctor to her best friend. Well she wants to be a surgeon when she gets out of high school so its only natural. 

After a little bit of complaining about exams and asking about everyone’s summer plans, the four separated to go to their classes. After finishing his Chemistry exam, Andrew headed to lunch. Instead of going straight to the table he and his friends sat at, he was cut off by a girl he didn’t like interacting with. “Hey Andy.” she said, wrapping her arm around his. He pulled away and stared Lucy Castellan in the eyes. “Lucy, just because I tutored you once, doesn’t mean you can just do stuff like that. And don’t call me Andy.” he said quietly as to not make a scene. Making a scene was one of the worst things you could do in high school because everyone would snap their attention towards whatever was happening in order to find something interesting in a mundane school day, but it’s not like Andrew blamed them for it. “What if we go out on a date? Then can we do stuff like that?” she asked. This had been the 4th time this year Lucy had asked him out, and just like all the other times his answer was no. “No thanks, Lucy.” Andrew said walking towards the cafeteria. “Why do you always choose that stupid, ignorant, and ugly girl over me?” Lucy asked, loud enough so that everyone could hear. Andrew stopped in his tracks. She was a part of the popular crowd that liked to cause drama so she loved attention. “I’m so much better than her fake ass.” she continued, “Besides she barely pays any attention to you. I saw how she acted with you this morning and told you to fuck off.” Andrew resisted the urge to shoot himself in the head after shooting her. When Lucy was losing a battle, she would lie to put things in her favor. “That’s not true.” Andrew sighed, “Could you stop lying and saying mean things about my best friend?” “Yeah it would be nice if you stopped.” someone said to his side. Lucy and Andrew both turned to see Percy Jackson with her arms crossed. 

Percy had never liked Lucy. Ever since Lucy had bullied her in middle school for not being ‘cool enough’, she had been a nuisance to Percy. Sure Percy had known she liked Andrew and hit on him constantly because Andrew complained to her about it but she had never seen Lucy ask him out in person. The whole morning the medicine hadn’t helped at all so Percy was still dealing with a headache but she pushed the pain and discomfort she was feeling at the moment and let her irritability take control for a bit. So when she saw someone she hated, hitting on her crush she clenched her fists and scowled. “For one, I didn’t tell Andrew to fuck off. And two, you should stop trying to ask him out when he clearly doesn’t want to go out with you.” Percy growled. Suddenly she felt a slight tug in her gut and the water bottle Lucy was holding exploded, spraying water all over her. Lucy was too shocked to speak and instead just looked down at her dripping wet clothes. Then in a moment of sheer luck for Percy, the crowd surrounding the engagement erupted in laughter, all aimed at Lucy. She stormed off angrily and pushed bystanders aside as she forced her way through the crowd. Percy was too angry to comprehend what just happened and was just happy that Lucy was away from Andrew so she sighed and pulled Andrew to their lunch table. “What just happened?” Andrew asked when they sat down. “I don’t know and don’t care, wise guy.” Percy said as she split her sandwich in two and handed half to Andrew. She put her head down in her arms and tried to block out all the noise as the pain of her headache came back. “So I’m guessing that the medicine didn’t help.” Andrew observed. Percy just nodded. Instead of continuing their conversation, Andrew just moved over to Percy’s side of the table and put an arm around her shoulders and ate his sandwich in silence. 

“Do you not want me to come over today?” Andrew asked, “You know cause you’re not feeling well.” “No, I still want you to come over.” Percy leaned against him, “I still need some help with preparing for the calculus exam.” “Are you sure you just aren’t bringing me over so you can use me as a pillow for Netflix?” “Oh I am but only after we do some studying.” Percy said and started playing with her necklace again, “You know I really like this necklace. It feels right.” “What do you mean by that?” Andrew asked. “I don’t know.” she sighed, “It just does. Thanks for seeing it and giving it to me. I really do like it.” “So you're never going to take it off?” “Not if I can’t help it. How was your chemistry exam by the way?” “I totally aced it.” Andrew said, putting his arms behind his head. “Of course you did.” Percy giggled, “I would be disappointed if you didn’t but if you didn’t ace it, then I would have an example of how studying for hours on end doesn’t always help you.” “You’re right and you just became another reason to try harder in school” Percy slapped him lightly, “No you idiot I- ugh.” She huffed and turned away from him. Andrew rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. To both of their dismay, the shrill sound of the bell ringing forced them away from each other and to their classes. 

Percy waited for Andrew to come out of the school on her bike and rested her head against the handlebar. For some reason she got the urge to go swimming. It wasn’t unlike Percy to want to swim but she had never had this much of an urge to. It was like she needed to get into the water as soon as possible because she needed it. Though she just thought it was a side effect of the headache. When Andrew finally came out, Percy hadn’t noticed so he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist suddenly. Percy, not knowing he was even there, screamed. “Andrew!” she said, exasperated, “You scared the hell out of me!” “Come on seaweed brain, let’s go.” he said. She sighed and started the engine and sped off. However, Percy didn’t notice that when she screamed a puddle exploded, soaking a person walking by it.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got to Percy’s house, they immediately went to her room and began to study. Andrew sat in a desk chair and swiveled right and left as he listed off equations from a textbook while Percy laid on her bed and wrote down the answers. After about an hour of this Percy threw her pencil at Andrew, hitting him in the chest. “My head is killing me.” she groaned, “Too much math.” He laughed softly and put down the textbook, “So it’s Netflix time?” Percy nodded and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Andrew sat next to her and took off his shoes before pulling a blanket over her and himself and turning on the TV. After half an episode of the office, Percy was sound asleep on Andrew’s shoulder. He looked down at her sleeping form and brushed her hair out of her face. “Percy?” he asked. When he got no response he just gently laid her down and moved away from her but she grabbed his arm and pouted. “Don’t leave.” she said. “You know if I fall asleep, then I’ll sleep the whole night through.” he pointed out. “That’s the point, dumbass, now get in the bed.” she then paused and blushed, “I didn’t mean it like that.” Andrew blushed as well but got back in regardless. “It’s ok.” he said and pulled the covers over him. Percy pushed her body up against his and closed her eyes but a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

Percy thought of the couple she saw a few days back, holding hands while walking on the beach. They looked so happy and she had always wanted that with Andrew but she didn’t act on it because she was afraid? She then thought of what her mom had said. “Hey Andrew?” she asked. “Yeah.” he murmured. “Do you like anyone right now?” she asked. Hearing this, he shot up and looked into her sea green eyes. He found that they resembled choppy seas, this made him gaze at her eyes more intensely. He then remembered what she had asked him in the first place. “No.” he said a bit too quickly, “I don’t really like anyone right now.” Percy looked down and bit her lip, “Well before I go any further, I want you to know that I value our friendship a lot and I’m taking a really big risk.” Andrew gave her a confused look. “I just need you to know that I really like- um.” Percy froze in fear, “Um.” “Yeah?” Andrew asked. “I really like Jessica!” Percy blurted out. “Oh um ok.” Andrew said but he was a bit disappointed she didn’t say she liked him. He had obviously been lying when he said he didn’t like anyone and really really liked Percy but didn’t say anything about it. He was stopped from asking if Percy was lesbian, which she wasn’t, when his phone rang. He answered it and his mom said, “Andrew I need you to come home.” “What for?” he asked. “I need you to mow the lawn now come home.” “Ok mom, I’ll see you there.” he hung up and looked back at Percy, “Sorry Percy, my mom needs me to come home, so I’ll see you tomorrow.” With that he left her in her room and drove home. 

After Percy looked out the window and saw the bus go down the road she pulled a pillow close to her chest and sighed. She pulled out her own phone and texted Jessica: “Can I come over?” “Of course.” she texted back. With that Percy quickly grabbed her keys and wallet and said a quick goodbye to her mom after explaining where she was going. Then she hopped on her bike and drove to Jessica’s house, which wasn’t even 2 minutes away. She rang the doorbell and Jessica answered it, clad in pajama pants and a band t-shirt. Jessica noticed Percy’s distressed expression and led her inside. “What’s wrong?” she asked. “I was about to tell Andrew that I really liked him but I got scared and said I liked you instead.” Percy cried into her friend's shoulder, “And I’m not sure if he likes me or not.” “Oh I’m sorry baby.” Jessica said and brought her up to her room, “You stay right here and I’ll be right back okay?” Percy nodded and sat down on Jessica’s bed and clutched one of her pillows tightly. After a few minutes, Jessica was back, balancing two bowls of ice cream in her hands. She handed Percy a bowl and a spoon and sat down next to her, “Alright. Spill.” And spill Percy did, she vented on how she was a coward and how she wanted to tell Andrew so badly but couldn’t. 20 minutes and two more bowls of ice cream later, Percy’s rant had been mellowed down to just what she loved about Andrew. Now she was basically giving a speech on how Andrew was so cute. Jessica would’ve stopped her after the third time she called him hot but she was too busy giggling. When Percy finally finished Jessica said, “Oh my god you sound like I did when I was into Peter in freshman year.” “I know I do!” Percy laughed and cried at the same time. “Do you want to watch Netflix?” Jessica asked. She handed her the remote and leaned back but she was pulled up by Jessica and into a hug. “Percy, I know he likes you.” she said, “It’s so obvious that even Francine can tell and when it comes to dating, she’s even more oblivious than you.” “He does?” Percy sniffled. “Hell yeah he does.” she said, “Now stop worrying and promise me you’ll tell him you like him tomorrow.” “But-” “Promise.” “Fine, I promise that I will tell Andrew I like him tomorrow.” Percy groaned. “Good.” Jessica said and planted a kiss directly on Percy’s lips, “If he doesn’t like you back, you’ll always have your girlfriend.” Percy was turned into a giggling and blushing mess after this but she soon calmed down and watched Netflix with her ‘girlfriend’. 

Andrew wiped the sweat off his forehead when he finished mowing the lawn and put the mower up. He scrunched up his nose when he smelled gasoline and grass all over him. “Yeah it’s time to take a shower.” he muttered to himself. After he got out of the shower, he toweled off and headed downstairs in some shorts. He stepped down on the middle stair and stopped when he heard an unfamiliar voice. “So where has the research led you?” it said. “Nowhere truly helpful but I’m positive that they have been sighted in this area, at least in the early 1800s.” his mom said, “Also there is this legend circulating around about a necklace being connected to them. It’s something to do with magic and all that bullshit so I’m not taking it too seriously.” “Athena, with my hobby I take all the bullshit seriously.” the voice said sternly. “Ok ok. So apparently this necklace looks like this. Is that familiar to you?” “Hmm. No, I don’t believe so. I could ask my brother though.” “Alright, just remember to tell me what you find out.” “I will, and thank you for doing this Athena. Really, It means a lot.” “Of course and it’s not like this is any bother to me, a bit more research doesn’t hurt anyone.” she laughed, “Well not usually at least. Would you like to stay for dinner?” “Oh I would love to but unfortunately I have to meet with a contact in an hour, but I’ll be in touch.” “Alright then, I guess I’ll see you when I find something new.” The sound of sliding chairs and footsteps were heard. “Bye Artemis.” Andrew’s mom said. “See you soon, Athena.” came the reply, then the door closed. 

He waited a bit, then walked down the rest of the stairs and acted natural. “Who was that?” Andrew asked, opening the pantry. “Oh just a good friend I’m doing some research for.” mom said, “The next time she comes, you should meet her.” “Ok.” Andrew agreed after grabbing some chips, “What are you researching for her.” “You might laugh but she asked me to research mermaids of all things.” his mom let out a small laugh. “That’s a bit abstract.” Andrew noted like he hadn’t already known that, “Why in the world does she need to know about mermaids?” “Well you see she, Artemis, is a hunter, and one of the world’s best actually. She hunts exotic animals for sport, legally of course. Her mission is to have hunted or capture every single creature known to man.” she explained. “That sounds expensive.” he scoffed. “Yes well, she owns her own company for outdoor goods. Such as clothing, weapons, and gear. I assume that it almost renounces the cost of traveling.” “Interesting.” Andrew mused, “I know you aren’t a believer in the supernatural or the superstitious, so do you believe in mermaids?” “Me?” his mom said, “I won’t be sure until she’s hunted one.” Andrew shuddered slightly, “If mermaids are supposedly half human wouldn’t that technically be murder?” “Artemis told me that she will try and capture one if she can.” she assured me. “It all seems kind of bizarre don’t you think?” he said, “I mean mermaids, seriously?” “Don’t doubt her Andrew.” she warned, “Artemis is the one that captured the first olintigto.” “Alright but a mermaid and a small furry mammal equal in size to a weasel are on two totally different sides of the spectrum.” he said and headed back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do ya'll want longer chapters? I mean I can give longer chapters if you want. Just comment what you want and if you don't comment in like a few days or something I'm going to give longer chapters anyways... maybe?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw it I'm doing longer chapters.

“Come on girls!” Percy stirred a little and stretched. When she opened her eyes, she saw the face of her best friend looking at her with those electric blue eyes. “What time is it?” Percy yawned. “12 minutes till the start of school.” Jessica said and threw a bundle of clothes at her. “Oh god!” Percy yelled and shot up, “Can I use your shower?” “Yeah sure but you better hurry.” Jessica laughed, “I’m not waiting on you, because I have an exam to ace so I guess I’ll see you at school.” Percy didn’t reply as she was busy stripping down and running to the shower at the same time. She tried to think back to last night as she frantically rubbed soap on her skin and conditioner through her hair. Percy remembered passing out at around 10, early for her. If that wasn’t strange enough, when she got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror she could swear she looked a little more tan. She also noticed that her tan lines from wearing a bikini had almost vanished. What she didn’t notice was that she dried herself off unusually fast. That feeling she had yesterday about wanting to go swimming was more intense now, and it absolutely needed to be the ocean, though she wasn’t sure why. It was almost like it was calling to her. After she finally got out of the house and drove back home to get her stuff, things got weirder still when it started to rain. That alone wasn’t a big deal but when she pulled up to the school and the rain had stopped, her jacket was completely dry. Percy, however, had decided that she needed to focus on the calculus exam today and brushed it off. She was vaguely aware of the people staring at her as she walked through the halls and even when she was taking her exam. After she had finished, she put her head in her hands and sighed in relief. Finally the school year was officially over and she didn’t have to worry about school for a good 3 months. She was also relieved that today she only had her calculus exam and could go as soon as everyone was finished. 

Once the final person put their pencil down the teacher looked up from their book and gave them a monotone congratulations and something about the grades being posted online. “Wow.” Jessica muttered as she came up to Percy, “Mr. Hopkins couldn’t even give a ‘have a great summer?” “I know right?” she replied, “How do you think you did?” “I totally aced it.” Jessica held her head high. “Well good for you, Ms. Perfectionist but I’ll be happy if I get a C+” Percy said. “Oh cheer up.” Jessica bumped her with her hip, “With all that studying you did, you got a B at least. Plus that headache cleared up right?” “No.” Percy sighed, “I took some tylenol this morning and that helped a little bit but it still hurts like a bitch.” “Language!” a teacher yelled from across the hall. “Sorry!” Percy yelled back. “I’m sorry about that, honey but you made a promise. Don’t tell me you forgot.” “I didn’t forget.” Percy playfully shoved her, “We’re going to get coffee right after I leave this building anyways.” “Aw a cute coffee date!” Jessica cooed. “Not a date. We’re still friends.” “Even though you make it seem like you’re dating him sometimes.” Jessica murmured. “I can’t have any other girl stealing him from me. He’s mine.” Percy said adamantly. “And you’re the one that said you weren’t possessive?” Percy was about to reply when she noticed Jessica was staring at her. 

“What?” Percy asked, “Is there something on my shirt?” “Hold up.” Jessica said and dragged her by the shoulder into the girls bathroom. “You’re borrowing my clothes right?” she asked. “Yeah.” Percy answered, “Why?” “Girl I think you grew.” she said and gestured to Percy’s chest. Percy blushed, “Jessica I’m done growing, you know that.” “No, I don’t think so.” she walked her into a bathroom stall and locked the door behind her, “Ok, take off your shirt.” “Jessica!” Percy scolded. “Oh come on Percy, I’ve seen you naked before.” Jessica rolled her eyes, “Now do it.” She sighed and did as she was told. Jessica looked at her chest for a bit and then looked at the bra’s tag. “Yeah you definitely grew.” she said, “Don’t you feel a bit tight?” “Yeah a little bit but I'm sure it’s nothing.” Percy insisted. “Whatever you say, but your boobs are definitely bigger.” she said. Percy just rolled her eyes and put the shirt back on before walking out of the stall. “Come on, I’m meeting Andrew outside.” Percy said and grabbed Jessica’s hand. Jessica was silent as they went through the halls but could swear that Percy’s butt looked bigger too. She didn’t bring it to attention though. When they opened the doors to the school and went outside, Percy grinned when she saw Andrew waiting by her bike. But before she could walk over to him, someone came out of nowhere and shoved her. 

Andrew’s smile fell when he saw Lucy shove Percy to the side. His hands clenched and ran to her side. “What the hell Lucy!” Jessica exclaimed. “That’s so something a bitch like you would do, isn’t it?” Lucy yelled at Percy. “What the hell are you talking about?” Percy got up and stared Lucy down. “You got implants just before school ended for attention, you even got a butt job.” Lucy said and two of her lackey’s came to her side, “You, Percy Jackson, are pathetic. Andrew doesn’t deserve you.” Andrew, being the only guy there, felt a bit awkward but without thinking he did something he never thought he would do. He put the attention on himself by clapping slowly. Everyone gave him a confused look. “For once in your life, you’re actually right Lucy.” he said, “I don’t deserve someone as good as her.” “Andrew, please don’t choose her over me.” Lucy pleaded, “I love you so much and she only likes you as a friend. She’ll break your heart but I won’t.” “You’re the one that cheated on Eric with Griffin last year.” Jessica pointed out. Lucy let out a growl at her. “Lucy, I’ve said it four times and I’ll say it again, I don’t like you.” Andrew said, emphasizing the last part, “I don’t like how you treat other people, how you treat me, and most importantly, I don’t like how you treat my best friend. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a coffee date to catch. Percy?” He held out his hand. Percy looked at him with pride in her eyes and took his hand after saying a quick goodbye to Jessica. When they got to Percy’s bike they stopped and looked at each other for a moment. “Sorry I said date back there, it just seemed like the only way to convince Lucy I wasn’t into her at all.” Andrew said, rubbing the back of his neck. His eyes drifted towards Percy’s body and he couldn’t help but think that she got a lot more defined in all the right places. “Did you actually get plastic surgery?” he asked. “What?” Percy blushed, “No! I don’t know what happened but apparently I um. I- got bigger? Besides, you know how much I don’t approve of stuff like that.” “Oh sorry, it’s just that it was really noticeable.” he said quickly, then facepalmed, “I didn’t mean it like that, sorry.” Percy just blushed harder and Andrew didn’t seem to notice as he was too interested in scolding himself. “If you noticed then you must’ve been staring at my body for a while.” Percy smirked. It was now Andrew’s turn to blush. “I- uh. Um.” he stammered.

“Andrew,” Percy grabbed his hand, “remember yesterday, when I told you that I loved Jessica?” “Yeah?” he said, looking back to the day. “Well I didn’t really mean it like that.” she admitted, “I get it if you don’t feel the same way as I do but I um…” Percy took a deep breath “Andrew Chase, I’ve had a crush on you since 7th grade.” She then looked down at her shoes and seemed almost embarrassed. Andrew, on the other hand was, was shocked. “You do?” he asked, trying to confirm that what he had just heard was not a hallucination. “Yeah I really like you and I didn’t want to say anything because if you didn’t like me back, then that would make us awkward and everything.” she explained. His mouth erupted into the biggest smile he could remember making, then. “Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to say the exact same thing to you?” he asked and Percy looked up at him, their eyes locking. “Percy, I really like you too.” he said after a moment of staring into her eyes. She smiled and moved a bit closer to him and Andrew placed his hands on her waist on instinct. Percy suddenly threw her arms around his neck and leant up to kiss him. At first, Andrew was too shocked to move but he kissed her all the same, moving his lips against hers. It felt like his chest was on fire and was exploding like fireworks. Eventually he pulled away for air and looked at Percy. “Wow.” Percy said breathlessly, “That was amazing.” “Yeah.” Andrew replied, “So do you still want to get coffee?” Percy suddenly blushed, “That’d be great but can we go swimming afterwards?” “Yeah sounds fun but I need to go to my house first.” Andrew said. “Ok.” she said, “Hop on wise guy.” He complied and got on the motorcycle with her. 

Percy felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she felt amazing. The kiss had sent her into another dimension for the time that it lasted. When they got to the coffee shop, she texted Jessica and told her everything that happened. Percy didn’t wait for a reply and turned her attention to Andrew and began to excitedly talk about how she did on her calculus. Their hands came together while they waited in line and they kept glancing at each other. Percy found the fact that they were in public very annoying because she wanted to kiss him very badly. It was as if Andrew had become a drug that was vital for her survival. After they got their coffee and sat down in the seat that they normally sat in, she moved closer to him and leaned on his shoulder. He hesitantly placed his arm around her and pulled Percy closer to him. Percy put her knees up to her chest and if she could get any closer to him, she did. Everything was perfect, except for that urge that was building in her chest and her mild headache. Andrew must’ve noticed her concern and looked down at her. “Are you alright?” he asked. “I don’t know.” Percy sighed. Andrew turned to face her, “You know you can tell me anything right?” “I know that wise guy, but it’s really weird.” Percy admitted. “Is it weirder than my mom researching mermaids for someone who captures exotic animals?” he asked. “Um.” Percy tapped her chin, “I guess not and you’re going be telling me all about that in a second. Anyway, I just have this urge to be in the ocean. Is that weird?” “Not for you.” he said. “Ha ha, but seriously it’s like a weird urge, it’s like I need to be there.” she said. Andrew suddenly got up and pulled Percy with him. He drank the rest of his coffee and said, “Well then what are we waiting for?” She smiled and finished her own drink before walking with him outside. 

As they approached her motorcycle Percy they walked over a puddle and she saw something yellow in the corner of her eye, coming closer and closer. She instinctively raised her arms to protect her face. In the blink of an eye Percy saw a frisbee being swatted away from her by a stream of water. The water then fell back down to the street with a splash along with the frisbee that clattered to the ground. Andrew turned his head at the sound and gave Percy a confused look. A million thoughts seemed to rush through her head then, and the one that came up the most was ‘did I do that?’. “Sorry!” someone said from where the frisbee had been coming, “Are you alright?” It was a young boy with brown hair and she nodded nervously, “Yeah I’m fine.” She was most definitely not fine. She then looked down to the water splashed on the street. “Hey, Percy.” Andrew said, shaking her shoulder, “Are you okay?” Hearing his voice shook her from stupor and she looked up at him, “Yeah I’m alright, it just surprised me.” “Okay.” Andrew said, but his tone was an obvious tell that he didn’t fully believe that she was alright. Percy got onto her bike and drove off towards Andrew’s house in a daze. The only thing keeping her sane at this point was Andrew’s embrace. She knew she could tell Andrew anything but this just seemed too weird, maybe she had imagined it. No, it was way too real to be her imagination. Besides, what if she told him and he thought she was crazy? 

When they pulled up to Andrew’s house, Percy asked if she could use the bathroom and of course, he said yes. She hadn’t been at Andrew’s in a very long time so it took her a bit to find the bathroom. When she finally got there and did her business, she looked into the mirror and stared at herself. Now that she didn’t have any other distractions, Percy realized that she definitely looked different, not a bad difference though. In fact, she thought she looked a lot better than she did before. Not wanting to get a big head, Percy decided not to follow that train of thought and instead focused on the problem at hand. Just to be certain, Percy turned on the faucet and tried to move the water with her hand but without touching it. She felt ridiculous trying this but she tried anyway. When the water did absolutely nothing, she breathed a sigh of relief. But her breath caught when she opened the door to find Mrs. Chase mid-knock. “Oh hi, Mrs. Chase.” she greeted nervously, “Andrew said it was ok to use the bathroom.” Mrs. Chase sighed in relief, “Oh it’s just you. Yes it’s fine, I don’t mind.” She paused and looked at Percy’s neck. “Is there something wrong?” Percy asked. “Where did you get that necklace?” she asked. “Oh Andrew gave it to me.” Percy explained, “Why do you ask?” “Do you know where it came from?” she asked. “No we found it half buried in the sand on the beach, Andrew said that it must’ve been there for a while.” “Hmm…” Mrs. Chase looked at it more carefully and was about to say something when Andrew walked up to us. “We’re going to leave, mom.” he said and grabbed my hand. His tone was rushed, like he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Percy said a quick goodbye to his mom before following him out the door. 

“What was that about?” she asked him, when they were driving away from his house. “Just get to your house.” he said, his tone now seemed concerned. Percy obliged and drove to her house. As soon as they got there she hopped off the bike and stopped Andrew in his tracks. “What’s up with you?” she asked, trying her hardest not to sound like a bitch. Andrew took a breath and seemed to collect his thoughts, “I have something to show you, is your mom home?” A dirty thought entered Percy’s mind then and she blushed, “Y-you’re not going to, you know-” Andrew groaned and quickly said, “I didn’t mean it like that! Just answer the question.” “No my mom’s at work and she won’t be back until 4.” she said, “Andrew Chase, are you trying to bed me?” Andrew blushed, “No no! I mean I would love to… but not right now! I just really need to show you something important. If what my mom was researching is true, then you could be in danger.” Percy sighed and rubbed her temples, “Fine, but if you try anything…” She let the threat hand in the air. Percy wasn’t mad, in fact she would love to sleep with Andrew but not really sleep… yeah. But she was a bit nervous, she didn’t want something like that yet. She trusted Andrew and had a pretty strong belief that he wouldn’t try to do anything to her so she unlocked the front door and went upstairs. “Ok,” Percy said, sitting down on her bed, “What is it?” Andrew closed the door and pulled out his phone. He sat down next to her and scrolled through his camera roll. “So you know how I said that my mom was researching something for someone who captures exotic animals?” Percy nodded her head. “So this someone’s name is Artemis and she’s looking for mermaids and that necklace we found is one of my mom’s leads.” Percy was still a bit confused but he said, “So we just give it to her no problem.” “Have you taken it off yet?” he asked. “No.” Percy said, fiddling with the trident. “Take it off.” he said as he looked down at his phone, like he was reading something. Percy did as she was told and looked at him expectantly. “Alright now give it to me.” he held out his hand. She gave it to him and he threw it across the room. “What the hell?” she got up and looked where it laid on the ground. Andrew looked like he was counting in his head, “Ok, three, two, one. Now.” When he said this, Percy felt cold metal on her neck, giving her chills. Her hand instinctively went up to her neck and he was surprised to feel the necklace. Percy’s eyes darted between the spot where Andrew had thrown the necklace and her neck. “Holy shit.” she whispered. She took it off again and threw it. In no more than ten seconds it was around her neck again. “I have a magic necklace?” she asked, more concerned than amazed. “Yes you do.” Andrew said and read some more things off his phone, “Ok have you experienced any growth in your, um…” He gestured to Percy’s chest and butt. “I uh- yes.” Percy said, blushing. “Have you been able to control water as of recently?” he asked. Suddenly the frisbee ordeal made sense, well not really, but it made a bit more sense. She had shot a stream of water at it on instinct to protect herself. “I did that thing with the frisbee!” Percy almost shouted, “That was me!” Andrew gave her a confused look. “I saw the frisbee coming and I raised my arms to protect myself but there was this stream of water that came from the puddle underneath me and stopped it from hitting me.” she explained, “I didn’t tell you because I thought you would think I was crazy or something.” “Percy,” Andrew deadpanned, “This is crazy.” “I know I know.” she said, “When I went to the bathroom, I tried to move the water with my hand but it wouldn’t do anything. I just assumed that I imagined it.” Andrew nodded, “Ok but we know that you can do stuff with water. I took a picture of my mom’s notes and they say that the necklace that you’re wearing is hundreds of years old. It’s said that the last time it was ever seen was when a guy found it and gave it to his wife. Two days later she disappeared but in those two days she became, and I quote, ‘more beautiful’ and could control water.” “Wait so I’m going to disappear in,” Percy thought for a second, “a few hours!?” “Um, not necessarily.” Andrew reassured her, “My mom’s research said that in two days the woman was never seen again, but it was believed that she was turned into a mermaid.” “I’m going to turn into a mermaid?!” Percy shouted, “Like with a fishtail and everything?!” “Look, Percy, I’m not sure.” he said, looking incredibly stressed, “The best thing we can do right now is stay calm. Besides, you turning into a mermaid is the least of our problems right now, Artemis is trying to capture a mermaid and if you turn into one, my mom saw your necklace and she could be calling Artemis right now and telling her about it.” Percy paced around her room and fiddled with the necklace, trying to think of something she could do to fix this. “Wait.” Andrew said, “Didn’t you say that your dad can speak Greek? And isn’t the engraving on the necklace Greek?” “Yeah you’re right.” Percy said, a little bit of hope coming into view, “Maybe the engraving can tell us how to reverse it.” 

“Let’s go then!” Andrew said and grabbed her hand, “Percy I promise I will do everything in my power to help you through this ok?” “Ok.” Percy smiled up at him. “And I’m sorry.” he added. Percy arched an eyebrow, “What do you have to be sorry for?” “I’m the one that gave you the necklace in the first place.” he said, “If I hadn’t given it to you then we wouldn’t be in this situation right now.” “How in the world were you supposed to know that the necklace would turn me into a mermaid?” she asked him. He paused, trying to think of something. “Exactly.” Percy said, “So this isn’t anyone’s fault ok?” “Ok.” he agreed. Percy suddenly smirked, “Did you say that you wanted to sleep with me earlier?” “I- yes. I’m sorry-” he was cut off by Percy kissing him. “If I have only a few hours to be a normal person, can I spend those few hours being your girlfriend?” She asked. A smile spread itself across Andrew’s face. “I couldn’t have it any other way.” he said and kissed her again. Even with everything going on, he couldn’t have been happier. Percy Jackson, the girl he had a crush on since 7th grade was finally his girlfriend. Her hands moved through his hair as she pulled him closer to her and he moved his hands to his back and felt her ass. Percy giggled against his lips. “You don’t have to apologize for wanting to sleep with me.” she said when she pulled away from him, “I want to sleep with you too. I’ve wanted to for a while now, but right now we need to find some way to not make me a mermaid.” With that Percy changed into a bikini and threw some jean shorts and a tank top over it and they left the house. While Percy didn’t think it would do anything it made her feel a bit more hopeful when she took the necklace off and stuffed it in her pocket. Thankfully, it didn’t reappear around her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

While Percy drove the motorcycle, Andrew gave her directions off his phone. After a few minutes of driving they finally arrived at Percy's dad’s beach house. The house was close enough to the ocean that you could hear the waves lapping against the sand. They walked up the path to the front door and Percy put her hand in Andrew’s for comfort. When they reached the door, Percy hesitated to ring the doorbell but Andrew gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she rang it. Footsteps were heard on the other side of the door and when it opened Andrew flinched at the strong scent of the ocean. In front of them stood a tall, muscular man with messy hair that was identical in color to Percy’s. His eyes looked like miniature oceans and were not unlike Percy’s in the slightest. He was tan and had on a warm smile. “Percy?” he asked, his eyes shining, “Oh God, look how much you’ve grown.” In an instant, Percy released Andrew’s hand and hugged her dad. “Hi dad.” she said. He laughed like he was in disbelief that he was hugging his daughter. He stroked Percy’s hair with his hand and looked close to tears. “It’s been two years.” he said, “You couldn’t have grown so much in two years.” He then pulled away and looked at Andrew. “Who’s this?” he asked. Andrew felt like he was staring in the face of a hurricane when he looked into the man’s eyes. “Dad, this is Andrew.” Percy introduced him, “Andrew, this is my Dad.” Andrew had never met Percy’s dad but had seen pictures. “Oh so you’re the famous Andrew Chase that Percy talks about nonstop when she visits.” he said, “Poseidon, nice to meet you.” He stuck out a hand and Andrew took it and shook it firmly. “Percy has said very good things about you.” he stated, “I hope you’re as good as she says.” “Dad!” Percy scolded. He let out a booming laugh. “Well come in.” Poseidon said, and held the door open for them. The house was decorated with things that told Andrew that this guy was an ocean fanatic, possibly even more so than Percy. There were fishing rods and hooks displayed along the walls along with assorted pictures of ocean sunsets. There was even a swordfish pinned up on the wall above the television. Poseidon guided them to the couch and they sat down. He disappeared for a second but came back with some water for the three of them. 

“So how is everything, Percy? I know this is your last day of school and everything so you must be very excited to get into senior year.” he asked. “Everything is great, dad.” she lied, “And yeah I’m a little excited for senior year.” “You’re still on the swim team I hope.” he said. “Yep, I’m the captain.” she said with pride. “That’s my girl!” Poseidon gave a pearly white smile but it faded to one of slight concern, “Uh, how’s your mom?” “She’s doing fine.” Percy said, “She’s working on that book she always planned to write.” “Good for her.” he said, the concern fading from his expression. “So dad, you still speak Greek right?” Percy asked, cutting to the chase. “I do.” he said. “Can you translate this engraving for me?” Percy took the necklace from her pocket and handed it to him. Andrew tensed in anticipation of it magically reappearing on Percy’s neck but it just stayed in Poseidon’s hand. He paled at the sight of it but quickly regained his composure and squinted down to read the tiny print. “Where’d you find this?” he asked, a bit of concern showing in his eyes that had Andrew getting a bit tense. “In the sand on a beach not too far from here.” Andrew explained. “Interesting.” he said, pausing to inspect it further. It looked as if he had seen it before and was seeing if it had changed. “Well this isn’t actually Greek.” he explained, “It’s Ancient Greek. While I may be a bit rusty, I believe it says: ‘The sea calls to you, it beckons you. Whoever the mortal be the wearer of this trident, may their life be forever changed. The wearer is destined to have this fate. Two sunsets after it is first worn, the wearer will become one with the sea. After such has happened, they will live their lives with caution as there will be those who seek to capture and control the wearer. If the wearer does not touch the ocean for more than 12 hours, they will become one with the ocean instantly. However if this is achieved, the wearer will be able to change from being one with ocean to one with the land with three taps to the trident but in order to be with the land once again, one must be completely dry. Warning: In the first three months of wearing it, the wearer may become one with the ocean at random.” Poseidon breathed out, “Well that was something, huh? This could probably be sold at a pawn shop for a lot of money don’t you think?” 

“Yeah.” Percy said hesitantly, still trying to comprehend what she had just heard. “You haven’t put it on yet, have you?” he asked. Percy glanced at Andrew for help, he just shrugged not having any idea what to say. “Um yeah I have.” Percy answered. Poseidon shot up, “How long has it been since you put it on?” Percy sighed, “Almost two days.” “Holy shit.” Poseidon said, “Do you know what’s going to happen when the sun starts to set?” “Yes dad I know.” Percy said, “Not only am I going to turn into a mermaid but I have someone hunting me now.” “Who?” Poseidon asked. “Someone named Artemis.” Andrew said, “She’s been working with my mom on trying to find a mermaid.” “You mean your mom is Athena?” he asked Andrew. “Yes.” Andrew confirmed. He groaned and slid back down into the couch, “This just got a whole lot more complicated.” “Wait dad.” Percy said, “How do you know about this?” He sighed, “Percy, your mother and I lied to you when I said I cheated on your mom. Percy, I told you that I cheated on your mom because I had become involved with some very dangerous people and I didn’t want them to know about you two. When I had to leave it was the hardest decision of my life. When I told you I couldn’t visit because of work I wasn’t lying though. I owed a rival of mine and that rival is a very powerful person so I had to help him, lest you or your mom would get caught in the crossfire. But now that I’ve paid my debt everything is ok, that’s why I moved back up here. While I was away and working for him, I found out about some things that a lot of people don’t know about, such as mermaids. In fact, I know a mermaid. She’s very nice and lives in Key West. She was the one who had told me about that necklace. Look, Artemis is very dangerous and has powerful allies and adversaries. There is so much in this world that is hidden from the public and in time I’ll explain it to both of you because you are now a part of everything that’s hidden, even if you’re only scratching the surface. I can go find some contacts and try and talk them into convincing Artemis to stop but you have to stay low and out of sight for now, ok? Both of you. You can’t just keep the necklace in your pocket at all times, it will reappear on your neck after a few minutes. Percy I love you, I hope you know that. Andrew, when it gets to sunset take her to the ocean and I’m counting on you to protect her. Do you hear me? Protect Percy.” With that he got up and kissed Percy on the forehead and went to his room and the sound of opening and closing drawers could be heard. 

Andrew was having a hard time keeping track of everything he had said but one thing stuck with him: “Protect Percy.” He glanced over to Percy and she was on the brink of crying. Andrew wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. He could feel his shirt getting wet as Percy cried. Poseidon came back out from his room with two duffel bags. “Andrew, I wouldn’t be trusting her safety with you if I didn’t already know you love her.” he said, “I swear if you do anything to hurt my baby I will come for you. Other than that, stay in this house for a little while. On my bed are some things for the house, including a debit card linked to my account, the pin number is written next to it. Don’t try and contact me, I’ll find you first. Percy… I’m so sorry this is happening.” he put down his bags and put his hand on her shoulder. Percy let go of Andrew and hugged her dad. “I love you dad.” Percy cried, “I knew you couldn’t have just left us. I knew it.” “I could never do that to you baby.” he said, “Now be safe, I love you.” He gave her one last kiss on the forehead and he left with his stuff. 

Andrew looked outside at the sun, the sky was beginning to turn orange. “Percy, I-” he tried to find something to say but words wouldn’t form in his head. “Just hold me Andy.” she sobbed. Percy only called him Andy when she was extremely sad. It was what she had called him in elementary school. Andrew did as he was told and held her tightly. Slightly swaying with her. Poseidon’s threat reverberated through his mind and it only assured him that he wouldn’t try and hurt Percy. Anyone who dared stand up to that man must’ve been either crazy or a god. When Percy stopped crying, she practically hung in Andrew’s arms from exhaustion. Andrew didn’t blame her. Even he was emotionally done for the day and he hadn’t really been too stressed on an emotional level. Out of nowhere Percy made a sound that was either a sob, laugh, or both. Andrew assumed both. “I hope a fishtail looks good on me.” she said into his chest and then pulled back. She glanced at his now soaking shirt. “Oh sorry about your shirt.” she said. “It’s ok.” Andrew said, “Do you want anything to eat?” Percy nodded, “I could go for a sandwich right now.” He smiled and kissed her quickly before walking to the kitchen.

The fact that Andrew had been exposed to so much information so quickly and was still sane, amazed her. She was sane, she hoped, but felt like she was about to fall off the deep end. As Andrew made her a sandwich, Percy called her mom. “Hey Percy, are you having fun at the beach?” her mom asked. “Mom, I'm at dad’s place and I think I’m going to be staying here for a little bit. Is that ok?” she asked. “Of course honey.” her mom said. “Mom, dad told me why he left you but he has to finish up some business right now and told me to stay here.” she said. “Oh, I see… so you now know why I never remarried.” “Yeah.” “Honey, are you ok? Do you need me to bring anything to you?” “No, I have Andrew with me right now. He’s going to be staying with me here too. I actually might have him run out and get some things.” “Alright, well be safe ok? And did you tell Andrew you liked him?” “Yeah, I did.” “Well?” “He likes me back!” “See, what did I tell you? Oh your dad is calling me, probably to explain everything. I love you Percy.” “Don’t freak out when dad explains everything mom. I love you bye.” Percy hung up. She really hoped that her mom didn’t freak out about the whole mermaid thing. She was already going crazy thinking about it and she didn’t need one more person freaking out about it. Percy looked out the window and saw the sky fading into a smooth shade of orange. “Andrew?” she called to the kitchen, “I think we should get going. It’s almost sunset.” He walked into the living room with a cooler in hand, “I couldn’t agree more, let’s get going.” Andrew grabbed the keys to the house and locked the door behind them when they left. Percy didn’t know why she would need it but she brought a towel anyways. She took off her socks and shoes when they reached the beach and felt the sand in between her toes. Percy looked over to Andrew who was bathed in an orange glow. This only made him seem hotter than usual. The way his hair was tousled by the light sea breeze almost caused Percy to squeal with delight. She focused though, not wanting to get too attached to Andrew before she turned into a mermaid. Percy had seen the way they were depicted in mythology and unlike the way they looked in the little mermaid, they weren’t easy on the eyes. 

“Nervous?” Andrew asked as he put an arm around her waist. “Well how would you feel if you were going to be turned into a mermaid in a few minutes?” she asked. He just shuddered and shook his head, “I’d be scared. Like what if I got turned into a reverse mermaid? Like with a fish body and human legs.” Percy laughed, “That’d be gross.” Andrew sat down in the sand and Percy followed him. He handed her a sandwich and got one for himself as well. “To not becoming reverse mermaids.” he raised his sandwich like he was toasting with a glass of wine. Percy giggled and repeated his words before tapping his sandwich with her own. “So you can control water now or what?” he asked. “I guess.” Percy shrugged, “But I’ve never really tried.” “Well then try.” he said, “There’s no harm in it.” “Are you sure about that?” “Maybe no harm.” he corrected himself, “But try it anyway.” Percy sighed and lifted her hand towards the ocean. “I feel ridiculous.” she laughed. She calmed down and concentrated, she thought about the way the waves came in and out and focused on the noise they made crashing against one another. She huffed in annoyance and dropped her hand. “See I-” she was cut off by a tugging in her gut. Then the bit of ocean in front of them shot upwards. “Whoa!” Andrew said as he was sprayed with mist, “Percy that was amazing!” “I don’t know how I did it but yeah, it was pretty cool.” she said, looking at her hand. While finishing her food, Percy kept on trying to move the water but it would only go so far. She groaned in annoyance when the tower of water she was trying to build crumbled. “Practice makes perfect.” Andrew squeezed her hand, “Besides it’s not like you don’t have time to work on it.” “I guess you’re right.” she sighed and leaned against him. Then she noticed the sun’s position. “I think I should get in the water.” Percy said and got up. Probably for the first time in her life, Percy was hesitant to enter the water. “I’ve got you.” Andrew said next to her. She nodded and stepped in. Andrew followed her until the water was up to their knees.

“So what now?” Percy asked, “Do I just wait or- Oh God!” Andrew rushed to her side, “Percy are you okay?” “Yeah, it just hurts really bad.” she groaned, “Ow ow ow. I need to sit down.” Andrew helped her sit down and inch up to shallower water, until only Percy’s thighs could be seen. Andrew held her hand as Percy bit her lip and whimpered in pain. “Oh my god my legs are fusing together.” she cried. The pain was so intense, Percy’s visions doubled for a second and she was afraid she’d pass out. She could barely see Andrew blushing when she felt her bikini bottom disappear. Percy could feel her skin ripple up and down her legs as her skin became scales. Suddenly she couldn’t feel her feet anymore and she arched her back as she felt the gap between her legs slowly become smaller until there was no space between them at all. For what felt like an eternity, her legs shifted and shuddered in agonizing pain. Finally the pain stopped and she let herself fall into the water. “Percy?” she heard Andrew say but it was like he was talking through a pillow. “Percy!” he said again, this time more clear. “Percy! Are you alright?” he shouted. “Yeah I’m okay.” she said, “My legs feel weird.” “Yeah I bet.” Andrew said and put a bottle of water up to her lips. Percy almost moaned as the cool water slid down her throat. Then she remembered what had happened today. Curiously she lifted her legs out of the water and gasped at the sight. Instead of her legs, she found a fishtail that had scales colored like the shallows of the Caribbean with a fin that was almost transparent. “Oh my god.” she breathed out. Then Percy thought of what Andrew must be thinking right now and she looked away in shame. 

“Percy?” Andrew asked her once more, “Why aren’t you looking at me?” “I look terrible.” she said. “You don’t look terrible, you’re beautiful.” he said. “I’m a freak.” she insisted, “I have a fishtail. I’m literally half fish. I can control water and I have a magic necklace that will always reappear on my neck if I take it off.” Andrew took her hand and laid down next to her in the water. “Do you love me?” he asked. “God, Andrew, yes I love you so much.” she said. “I don’t care that you have a fishtail or any of those things because I love you for you. Even If you are half fish.” he said, squeezing her hand tighter, “Besides, the tail is kinda cool. It matches your eyes.” “I- ugh, fine. The tail is really pretty.” she admitted. “Yeah it’s almost as beautiful as you.” Andrew smirked. “Oh shut up, wise guy.” she laughed, “That was so cheesy.” “Yeah I know it was but it’s true.” he said and kissed her. “Can you help me out into open water?” Percy asked, “I really don’t want you to see me flop all the way into the ocean.” “Sure.” Andrew said, “Lift your tail.” She did as she was told and Andrew put his arms around her back and where her knees would be. Andrew got to his feet and lifted Percy up in a bridal position. “Thank God this is a private beach.” Percy muttered. “You got that right.” Andrew said as he waded deeper into the water until he couldn’t stand anymore. He let Percy go and she swam around him. “So how’s it feel?” he asked. “When you’ve been treading water for all your life it’s super weird.” she responded. “Can you breathe underwater?” “I’m about to find out.” Percy said and dove underwater. Andrew didn’t appreciate it when his face was splashed by her tail before she disappeared under the surface. 

Percy held her breath until she couldn’t any longer and breathed in. She fully expected to start drowning or something but she just breathed like she normally would, which was weird because she didn’t think she had gills. Despite the weirdness of it all, swimming was still very enjoyable and she soon found out how to keep herself from moving with the current by swishing her tail back and forth. She felt free under the waves and couldn’t help but smile as the salt water did not sting her eyes in the slightest. Percy moved along the seafloor picking up shells and inspecting them until she remembered Andrew was still on the surface. She quickly went back to where she started and saw him treading water above her. Percy’s mouth then quirked up into a devilish smile as she got an idea. She slowly swam up to Andrew and brushed her hand across his foot. He jumped and started looking around frantically. Percy giggled at this and then grabbed his leg and yanked him under the water. She then concentrated on the water around his head and pushed outwards. She saw him take a breath of air when as soon as she made the bubble around him. 

Andrew decided then that being dragged underwater was not funny but Percy thought it was hilarious as he could see her giggling on the outside of his little bubble of air. He had to resist the urge to smile though, because anytime he saw Percy laughing it made him smile, even if it was at his own expense. Like right now. If the Percy he was used to looked graceful in the water, then mermaid Percy looked 10 times more graceful. She swam around him with a huge smile on her face and then expanded the bubble he was in and entered. “Hi.” she said with a cheery tone. “You scared the shit out of me, Percy. Jesus.” Andrew said. “Oh come on that was amazing.” she said, “You should have seen the way you jumped when I brushed my hand up against your foot!” She went into another laughing fit and Andrew just rolled his eyes. Andrew then kissed her in hopes of making her shut up and she did shut up. Then Andrew wrapped his arms around her waist and felt where her skin turned into scales. Andrew felt Percy’s hands move up and down his chest and he pressed his tongue against her lips. She opened her mouth slightly and Andrew slipped his tongue in her mouth and moved it against hers. He pulled her body against his and leaned her backwards. When he released her she kissed his cheek slowly and softly. “Am I your Ariel?” she asked. “Yes you are.” he said and sucked on her neck. She let out a soft moan that turned him on. When he pulled away she gasped, “I can’t believe you just did that!” Andrew shrugged smugly, “I have to let everyone know that you’re my mermaid somehow.” Percy blushed heavily, “Come on wise guy, it’s getting late and I’m really tired. Plus I’m not exactly sure how to un-mermaid myself.” Andrew took a deep breath and swam up to the distant surface but he was propelled upwards but Percy who just smiled at him as she carried him to the surface. The sun is now just a sliver of orange on the horizon as they surfaced. Percy swam circles around him as he slowly swam back to shore. “You’re so slow.” she complained. “Yeah well I’m not half fish.” Andrew retorted in the middle of a side stroke, “Besides, I’m not on the swim team. I just run.

When they finally got back to the shore Andrew stood up and looked down at Percy who was lifting her chest off the ground so she could look up at him. “So how do you think I get back to normal?” she asked. “Well the inscription said that you just tap the trident three times.” Andrew remembered. Percy did that but nothing happened. “Well I guess you're carrying me back to the house.” she rolled onto her back. “Can I get a please?” Andrew asked. “Pretty please?” Percy gave him the puppy dog eyes and he sighed, “Fine.” He carried her bridal style up back to the house while she held the cooler and towel in her arms after he dried himself off. “I’m so tired.” Percy yawned and stretched out in his arms, “You know what, Andrew. If being a mermaid means getting carried around bridal style by your boyfriend, then being a mermaid isn’t so bad after all.” “I can set you down in the bathtub.” Andrew threatened. “I love you.” Percy giggled. “I love you too, even though you are a complete and total seaweed brain. Now even more so.” he sighed, unlocking the door to the house. When they got in and locked up, Andrew set Percy down on the couch and Percy ran her hand across her scales. “We haven’t tried true love’s kiss yet.” Percy said, innocently while she felt her fin. Andrew came up to Percy and kissed her cheek. She crossed her arms and pouted, “That’s not funny.” “You look so adorable when you’re pouty like that.” Andrew said and picked her up and took her to the bedroom, “It looks like your dad wrote down the inscription, try and find some way to un-mermaid yourself while I take a shower.” Percy did as she was told and looked through the inscription while running her fingers across the necklace. 

She tapped and twisted at the necklace and concentrated on turning back to normal but nothing seemed to work. She groaned in frustration and laid back in bed, way too tired to try anything more. Percy decided that she didn’t care that she was sleeping as a fish. So she curled her tail towards herself and stroked the scales. It was still hard for her to believe that she was in fact a mermaid. A literal living myth. Percy winced when she tried to pry a scale away from her body and made a mental note not to do that. To her surprise, Percy wasn’t actually mad that she was a mermaid. She actually really enjoyed the feeling of being one but she was frustrated with the uncertainty of everything. Percy was also scared. What if Artemis found her and tried to kidnap her or worse. She did not like the idea of being stuffed and mounted on a wall. Andrew finally came back out of the bathroom with his hair still wet. Percy gave him a weak smile. “Any luck?” he asked, sitting down at her feet, well, fin. “No.” she shook her head. Andrew stuck out his hand slowly and moved to touch her tail. Percy saw the question behind his eyes and took his hand, guiding it towards her tail. When Andrew touched it, he smiled. “So how does it feel?” Percy asked. “It’s so smooth.” he noted, “It almost feels like armor.” Percy poked at one spot and it felt just like poking a flexed muscle. “It doesn’t feel like armor.” she said, “I don’t want to ever need it to be armor.” Andrew ran his hand down her tail and felt her fin. Percy jolted at his touch but not because it hurt but because her fin felt sensitive. “Is that alright?” he asked. Percy nodded, “Yeah it just feels really tender. It’s so weird being able to see through one of your body parts. Now my only concern is how I’m supposed to go to the bathroom and… oh God.” 

Andrew watched in slight amusement as Percy frantically ran her hands around where her crotch would be. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” she groaned, “Where the hell is my vagina?” Andrew blushed slightly when Percy said that and when she noticed his flustered expression, she blushed as well. “Sorry.” she said meekly. “Hey don’t worry about it, you’ve still got your... you know.” Andrew gestured to his chest, trying to encourage her. “Are you saying that I have nice boobs?” she smirked. “Maybe I am.” Andrew said smugly. “So are you sure true love’s kiss won’t work?” she asked, feigning innocence. “There’s no harm in trying.” Andrew said and laid down next to her. Their eyes locked, sea green against grey. Percy ran her hand down Andrew’s face and closed the distance between them. When their lips met Percy put her hands into his hair and pulled him close to her. Andrew deepened their kiss and moved closer to Percy’s body. Suddenly there was a flash of light and he pulled back to see her tail become surrounded by sea foam. When the sea foam dissolved, Percy had her legs back and was no longer a mermaid. “Holy shit it actually worked.” she said in disbelief. “Huh.” was all Andrew could say though as he stared at Percy’s bare legs except for a sea blue skirt at her waist. 

Percy was happy to be back to normal again but it was like she wasn’t whole anymore. This was weird considering that she had never been a mermaid before, so feeling incomplete when being back to normal was conflicting. A part of Percy wanted to be a mermaid again and swim around in the ocean for the rest of her life and play with Andrew all the while. But another wanted to just be normal and continue with her regular life. Though she knew that the latter would never truly come to be because after this, Percy or Andrew could never bring their lives back to being completely normal. She felt especially guilty for, while unintentionally, dragging Andrew into this mess but she knew that even if she asked him to leave her because of this, he would stay. Andrew is just that stubborn when it comes to Percy. “So, feel good to be normal again?” Andrew asked. “Kind of.” Percy shrugged, speaking her thoughts in all honesty. She slid her hands down her legs and across her feet, taking in the fact that she could walk again. Though she did internally sigh at the fact that Andrew wouldn’t have to carry her around all the time. Percy liked Andrew carrying her bridal style, while it made her feel very dependent, she was fine with being dependent on him because she was. “Alright,” Percy said and swung her legs over the side of the bed, “I need to take a piss.” “I’ve never heard you say that.” Andrew chuckled. “Well you have now.” she called over her shoulder. 

When she got back into bed Andrew was still lying face up and awake. Percy took his hand and put it between them. "Thank you." she said, putting her head in the crook of his neck. "For what?" he asked, confused. "For a smart guy, you can be pretty stupid sometimes." Percy muttered, "I was thanking you because you're still here with me. I'm thankful that you didn't freak out and get as far as you could away from me." "I could never do that." Andrew said, "For one, your dad would hunt me down. No matter how nice of a guy he is, he scared the shit out of me when he told me he'd hunt me down if I hurt you. For two, I love you and I have loved you for a while now. While this is all very weird and strange, I'm not going to leave you for it. And let me mention that you'll probably hunt me down too." "Okay, okay." Percy laughed, "You can say your welcome or something now." "I'm too tired for that." he yawned, "Goodnight." "Night, smart ass." Percy giggled and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Andrew woke up to Percy shaking his shoulder. “Andrew.” she whispered. “Mmm,” he stretched, “What’s up?” “I don’t have any clothes to wear, can you go to my house and grab some of my clothes?” she asked. “Yeah sure just let me get some coffee or something. Jesus, what time is it?” he sat up in bed. “It’s only ten.” Percy said, “Here, I’ll make you some coffee.” She got out of the bed and went out of Andrew’s sight, into the kitchen. He got up and soon realized that he didn’t have a change of clothes either but he sucked it up and put on his clothes from yesterday. Putting on deodorant of course. When Andrew entered the kitchen he was greeted with a kiss to the cheek by Percy. “Good morning.” she said. “Good morning to you as well.” he replied. “Here.” she handed him a cup of coffee which he thanked her for. “How am I supposed to get back into town?” he asked. “Take my motorcycle.” Percy said bluntly. Andrew’s eyes widened, “You’re going to let me drive your motorcycle?” “Desperate times Andy. Desperate times.” she sighed and placed her keys in his hand, “You better not hurt her or I will make you suffer.” “Not a scratch.” he raised his hands in mock surrender. “Damn right.” she said, “Also get my phone charger and shit. I would go myself but I don’t want to risk Artemis seeing me. Stay out of sight when you get your stuff too, we don’t your mom or Artemis tracking us here.” “You know, in the future it might be easier to have someone on the outside doing this kind of stuff because my mom has probably told Artemis about everything that happened at my place and told her to look for me as well.” Andrew said, “Like maybe Jessica or Peter? We can trust them.” “Yeah we can but I don’t want to drag either of them into this situation.” Percy said, “And you know how Jessica is when I’m in trouble. She goes to drastic measures and can do some really stupid stuff.” “Like the time with the brick-” Andrew started. “Like the time with the brick.” she repeated. “Ok yeah but we’ll have to get outside help eventually and my mom is probably monitoring your mom by now.” Andrew sighed and drank the rest of his coffee. “Be careful, wise guy.” Percy said and cupped his face. “No promises.” he smirked. “I’m serious, I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you because of this.” she said. “Hey.” he said and grabbed her hand, “We’re in this together and we already agreed that nothing about this is one or the other’s fault, ok?” “Ok.” she sighed and gave him a kiss, “You need to brush your teeth when you get back by the way.” He rolled his eyes and walked out the front door. Andrew got on the motorcycle, started the engine, and rolled out onto the road. Percy had taught him how to drive it a while ago and he still remembered, for the most part. She was the better motorcyclist, clearly, but he was decent enough. 

Andrew parked the motorcycle a few houses down from his own, just in case his mom came home and could recognize the bike. Thankfully, her car wasn’t in the driveway and she was probably in the city. He opened his door cautiously and quickly went upstairs and threw a bunch of clothes and other essentials in a gym bag and grabbed an empty backpack. As he was about to open his bedroom door and head to Percy’s house, the front door opened. He whispered a curse and stood silent, trying to hear who it was. “Artemis, I’m telling you I don’t know where he is.” his mom said, “And even if I did I’m not sure I would tell you. You are going a bit too far with this.” “Too far?” Artemis asked, “I haven’t gone far enough, you don’t understand what this could do to the scientific community. Mermaids live 3 times longer than humans and since their DNA is similar to ours, capturing and studying one could make a breakthrough in medicine. Think of it, Athena, near immortality.” “That’s crazy, Artemis, you know that. You and your brother are talking about something that shouldn’t be.” his mom said with more force than last and sighed in disbelief, “I can’t believe I’m helping you with the kidnapping of another human being.” “She’s not human anymore.” Artemis said, “She is practically an animal now. That necklace altered her DNA permanently. Even when she’s not in the form of a mermaid, she still is one biologically. You found that out through your research. Come on Athena, think of the fame, the fortune. If we do this successfully, we are talking about winning nobel prizes.” Athena was silent for a minute then said, “I don’t have the indecency to kidnap the girl but I’ll help with the research and testing but that’s it. You’re on your own with finding her.” “And I’m perfectly fine with that. Thank you for reconsidering.” Artemis said, “You will not regret this.” 

Footsteps were heard coming upstairs and Andrew quickly thought of an escape plan. Maybe he could hide behind the door and quickly exit the house before his mom could do anything. He might be able to just talk it out with his mom but he knew where extremes her greed for fame and fortune would bring her. He was certain that his mom wouldn’t hurt him, Andrew is her pride and joy. Her legacy. But that kindness wouldn’t extend to an outsider of the family like Percy. Then, his eyes drifted towards the window and he got a really stupid idea. He moved as fast as possible to the window, without making any sound and opened it carefully. Andrew dropped the bags out the window and got out to where he was hanging by his fingers on the sill. Thankfully he was strong, so, with albeit a little struggle, he reached up and pulled the window shut. After doing so he dropped down to the ground. He was fine because it was only a one story drop but he did stumble backwards a step and fall on his butt. Andrew dusted himself off and grabbed the bags. He wouldn’t be able to carry Percy’s stuff on the motorcycle as well as his own so he went back to the house to drop his things off first. 

He unlocked the door to find Percy standing there with a baseball bat at the ready. He raised his arms in surrender as best he could with the backpack and gym bag. Percy sighed in relief and lowered the bat, “Oh God you scared the hell out of me.” “You didn’t hear the bike?” Andrew asked. “You didn’t go around back?” she asked. Andrew could feel his heartbeat speed up and Percy raised the bat again and pointed to the back door. Andrew nodded and went to the bedroom where the gun safe was. He had used a gun before and wasn’t too bad at shooting but he had never used a shotgun before. After putting in the combination Poseidon had written down for them, he grabbed the 12 gauge and loaded a few rounds of buckshot. Percy put her hand on Andrew’s shoulder and followed him to the back door. He turned to her and grabbed her hand, “We can’t let people know that you’re living here, go hide and I’ll handle it okay?” “But-” Percy’s words caught in her throat and gave Andrew a quick kiss, “Be safe.” With that she walked around the corner to who knows where. Andrew bit back a silent curse of frustration and cooled his nerves. His eyes followed the sound of footsteps outside and he hoped it wasn’t Artemis or even worse, his mom. He clicked the safety off and burst out the back door with the gun pointed towards the sound of the footsteps. “Hands up!” he yelled in a voice that was scary to even himself and pumped the action for good measure. In front of him stood a hooded figure and they raised their hands quickly. “Alright, hood off and turn around slowly.” he said, deadly calm. They complied and turned around and slowly took the hood off. 

“Jesus Christ!” Andrew breathed out and lowered the gun, “Jessica you scared the hell out of me. What are you doing here?” “I scared you?!” Jessica retorted, “You were the one with a shotgun pointed at me! And what were you doing on Percy’s motorcycle and why are you here?” “You first.” he said pointedly but he had flicked the safety off the gun and lowered it completely. “Well I saw you on Percy’s motorcycle coming from your house and I’ve been trying to call and text but she didn’t answer so I figured something was wrong.” she explained, “Where’s Percy?” “Ok just hold on for a second and I’ll talk to her.” Andrew said and went back into the house before Jessica could protest. “Percy?” he called, “Where are you?” “Andrew I’m in the bathroom, is everything ok?” she asked. He opened the bathroom door to find Percy sitting in the bathtub with her tail hanging out of it. “It happened?” he asked. “Yeah I was about to go to the ocean when my legs were covered in sea foam and I fell over.” she explained, “I was able to get to the bathtub before I fell on my ass though.” “Ok, well Jessica’s here and she must’ve followed me.” he said and Percy looked down in shame, “Do we tell her? We don’t have to.” “I’m sorry, my phone died so I couldn’t text her.” Percy said, “And I don’t know. There’s not much stopping her from coming in here and just seeing me because if you say that I don’t want to see her or that I’m sick she’ll come in anyways. It’s not like we can hide this.” She gestured to her tail. Andrew sighed, “Ok, I say we tell her. You’re right about her coming in here on her own.” “We can trust her.” Percy said in agreement, “Just bring her in here.” 

Percy was just getting a glass of water when she felt her legs starting to feel weird. She looked down and gasped when she saw her legs covered in sea foam and she stumbled. Percy wasn’t in pain but she wasn’t feeling comfortable when it happened. Thankfully, the shorts and shirt that she was wearing appeared on the ground when her legs were covered. If that didn’t happen every time she turned into a mermaid, she would be going shopping too many times than she would like. When she got to the bathroom her feet had been turned into a fin and she had to keep herself up with her hands. In a split second decision Percy swung her legs into the bathtub and as soon as she got in, they turned into a tail. If there was anything she hated more than the situation itself, it was not being in the ocean. She frowned when she realized that she was literally a fish out of water. When Andrew had said Jessica had followed him, Percy wasn’t sure whether to laugh, cry, or groan in frustration. Jessica had always been there for her and of course she followed Andrew to their house because Percy hadn’t texted her back. Jessica was just that kind of friend. It was almost scary sometimes because it was like she had 6th sense that was stimulated when Percy was feeling bad. And like she had said before, Jessica had done some pretty crazy things for the sake of her friends. Even though she flaunted the fact that she broke the blondes are dumb stereotype at every opportunity, Percy was still adamant that she couldn’t find a better friend in anyone other than Andrew. So as Percy waited for her friend to enter the bathroom, she scoffed at the absurdity of the situation they were in because of some beautiful necklace and apparently destiny. 

When Jessica did enter the bathroom, Percy laughed at her expression. “Oh my God, Percy!” Jessica shouted and rushed to the side of the tub, “What happened to you? How did this- just tell me what happened!” “I’m a mermaid now.” Percy said with a dull tone, “Yay?” “How do you feel?” Jessica asked and put her hand on Percy’s forehead. Percy swatted her hand away, “I’m not sick! And I feel fine, it’s just that having a fishtail takes some time getting used to.” “So how did this happen?” Jessica asked, while holding her hand. “It was the damn necklace.” Percy said, picking up the trident off her chest, “2 days afterwards I put it on, this happened.” “You’ve been in a bathtub for half a day?” Jessica asked. “No, I turn into this if I don’t touch the ocean for 12 hours.” Percy explained, “I get back to normal when… I’m not really sure actually.” “Ok, whatever, so what are you doing in this house?” she asked, “Whose house is this anyway?” “This is my Dad’s and I’m here because there is this woman named Artemis who captures exotic animals and I guess she wants me now.” “Actually when I went over to my mom’s I overheard them saying that they want to do tests on you to find out what makes mermaids live so long.” Andrew spoke up. “That’s just great.” Percy huffed, “Not only am I going to be put in a fish tank but I’ll be put on an operating table too.” “Ok so what are you doing about it?” Jessica asked, “Just waiting it out?” “My dad said that he was going to go find some of his old contacts and try to get Artemis to stop but I’m beginning to think that she won’t let up.” Percy said and sighed in defeat, “I don’t know what to do. I mean I could just live in the ocean but…” “But what?” Jessica asked. “I wouldn’t be with you guys.” Percy said and sniffled, “I don’t want to leave everyone I know.” “It’s ok.” Jessica said, “You don’t have to leave us. We can just wait this all out until we know that it’s safe.” “But you guys have lives ahead of you and everything.” Percy insisted, “I’m just a girl with a magic necklace.” “You’re so much more than that though.” Jessica said, “You’re my best friend and I don’t care whether or not Artemis wants to dissect you, I’m not leaving you.” “Same here.” Andrew said, “Percy you know I love you more than anyone and would do anything to keep you safe.” “But I’m not giving you anything in return.” Percy said. “Unconditional love.” Jessica said and hugged her the best she could with Percy being in the tub. When Jessica wasn’t satisfied with the hug she hopped in the tub and straddled Percy’s midsection. “Unconditional.” Jessica said, “Understand?” Percy smiled and nodded. With that, Jessica hugged her once more and got off her. “Now what do you need?” she asked and an hour later Percy was curled up in the tub with hot chocolate in hand. Jessica had gone out and gotten most of Percy’s wardrobe and picked up groceries on the way because Poseidon’s fridge was lacking. That included a few boxes of Swiss miss as well. 

After a while they had just decided that Percy being confined to the bathroom was stupid so they moved her to the couch in the living room. Eventually Jessica had to go home because her mom would get suspicious as to why she was spending so much time out but she promised to try and stay the night soon. Percy and Andrew on the other hand went down the beach and Percy had just told him to put her in the water and she would swim around for a bit. Before Percy got too far though, Andrew told her what he had overheard his mom talking about with Artemis. It didn’t seem possible for Percy’s genetic make up to be changed by the necklace but then again, none of this seemed possible. After swimming around for a bit, Percy found a shark. She wasn’t like normal people, not only was she a mermaid, she also wasn’t afraid of sharks. When it noticed her it didn’t seem provoked in the slightest so she approached it slowly. “Aren’t you a cutie.” Percy said as she swam up to it. “Yes I am.” a voice said in her head. Percy jolted back from the animal and clutched her head. “What the hell?!” she shouted. “Holy crap!” the voice said, “You can hear me?” “Um yeah?” she said hesitantly, “Just so I’m sure I’m not schizophrenic, you’re the shark in front of me right?” “Yep.” it said, “And you’re the very pretty mermaid in front of me.” Percy blushed, “I can’t believe I’m talking to a great white shark. You know I’ve always wanted to meet one of you. What’s your name?” “I don’t have a name.” it said, swimming around her, “What’s yours?” “My name’s Persephone but you can call me Percy.” she said, “I didn’t know I could talk to fish.” “Well yeah you can, you’ve got that rare trident thingy. I’ve never seen it before, it's legendary and hasn’t been seen in hundreds of years.” the shark said, “I didn’t know there was a mermaid colony in this area.” “Mermaid colony?” Percy asked. “Yeah, you know the places you’re supposed to live, away from all the humans.” it said, still doing circles around her. “Oh sorry, I am human, I just got turned into a mermaid by the necklace.” Percy said, inspecting the shark. She motioned to touch it’s skin, “May I?” “Oh sure, you probably feel better than these damn bottom feeders anyway.” it turned itself so that she could see the fish on its belly, “So you were turned into a mermaid?” “Yeah, I’m still getting used to the whole thing.” Percy admitted, stroking the shark's rough skin, “In fact I can turn back into a human, well in theory.” “So why don’t you do it?” the shark asked. “Well I do, in fact I was one this morning, but when I am human it feels like I’m not whole. It’s really weird.” Percy said, drifting with the current and looking up at the shimmering sun above. “Well if being like this is better than being human, why don’t you stay like this?” it asked. “I have people on the surface that I love and I can’t just leave them.” Percy sighed, “Especially my boyfriend and best friend, they’re the best.” “Boyfriend?” it asked. “Yeah, you know the guy you love and kiss and would do anything for.” Percy said, picturing Andrew staring down at her and smiling. “You love your mating partner?” the shark scoffed in her head, “You mermaids are so weird.” “Mating partner?!” Percy blurted out, “No no it’s not like that! We haven’t done anything like that!” “Then what’s the point?” it stopped and stared at her, “Aren’t you supposed to mate in order to produce offspring? Or do mermaids reproduce asexually?” “No… I don’t think so- but humans don’t!” Percy said, “Don’t you love someone?” “I don’t really know what love is but I overheard a mermaid saying that she loved this food called chocolate.” it said thoughtfully, “In that case I guess I love fish. Do you eat your boyfriend and is he as good as fish?” “I don’t eat my boyfriend.” Percy laughed, “Loving someone is like… it hurts when they’re hurt and you miss them when they’re not with you. I don’t know, you should talk to my friend Peter, he’s great at love and stuff. Oh wait, I don’t think you can talk to him… it doesn’t matter.” “Well then I guess I love the fish that keep me clean.” the shark said, “I do miss them when they go away and it does hurt when they’re hurt because then they can’t clean me.” 

“Ok.” Percy laughed, “That’s a pretty good answer. So what were you saying about a mermaid colony?” “Well I don’t know much about them, I don’t really go near reefs. All I know is that mermaids live there. Last time I was mating down south, I saw one in that island chain. There were a lot of boats and so many humans.” it said. “Miami, the city?” Percy asked. “The city? No way! Too much pollution, not good for the gills.” it said, “It was east of that though.” “So Key West?” Percy wondered. “I don’t know what humans call their places.” the shark said, “It’s just a bunch of islands. A lot of dolphins too.” “I am a human.” Percy reminded it. “Not in my eyes.” it bumped her with its tail, “You’re a mermaid now, whether you like it or not and you should be proud of it. Mermaids are highly respected in the ocean.” “Oh ok.” Percy said, “Well it was nice talking to you, um… Grey.” “Grey?” it asked. “That’s what I’m going to call you, since you don’t have a name.” Percy said. “Shouldn’t I be named shark or something?” Grey started circling her again. “No.” she giggled, “There’s a ton of sharks out there but now there’s only one Grey.” “Oh.” Grey said, and Percy could swear that it was smiling, “Well thanks for naming me, Persephone. As thanks, you can take one of my teeth.” “Are you sure?” she asked. “Oh it’s no problem.” it said, “I’ve got too many to keep track of anyway.” It opened its mouth and Percy looked inside. Only then was it that Percy realized that she could smell underwater. She tried not to gag at the smell of rotting meat and pulled out a loose tooth. Percy didn’t necessarily want to take one of Grey’s teeth but she thought it would be rude not to accept his offer. The tooth itself wasn’t too big and was about the size of two of her fingers put together. “Thank you, Grey.” she said, “I hope we see each other again.” “You too Persephone.” Grey said, and he swam off in a random direction. Percy swam away as well but now towards the shore. All this swimming should’ve tired her out because when she surfaced she realized that she was a few miles away from the shore and she had gotten here without taking a straight path. With that in mind, Percy decided to test her limits for a little bit and she started swimming very fast. She passed entire schools of fishes in less than a second so she thought she was going pretty fast but she knew she could go faster. She went faster and faster and it was like the currents were pushing her forward. Swimming this fast and with so much ease was addicting and the fact that she somehow knew exactly where she was going made it even better. When she saw the seafloor rising she knew she was getting close to shore and so she decided to pull a dolphin and try to jump out of the water. As soon as she felt that her tail was fully out of the water, everything went into slow motion. 

Even though it was probably very stupid, she jumped right beside a passing ship. As she began falling back into the water, Percy saw a little girl looking at her from the railing of the vessel. Percy dove back into the water but jumped up right beside the ship and on her way up, she grabbed the railing and smiled at the little girl. “Hello.” Percy said in greeting. “Are you a mermaid?” the little girl asked, awe shining in her eyes, “Like the little mermaid?” “Yes I am.” Percy laughed, and then got an idea, “Don’t go anywhere and I’ll be right back, okay?” The little girl nodded and Percy dove back into the water. She kept going until she reached the seafloor and searched for a conch shell. When she found one that had a soft pink coloring, she grabbed it and came up to the ship again. She surprised herself, by being able to hold on the ship with one hand and use the other to give the shell to the girl. “Do you like the ocean?” Percy asked. The little girl grinned and nodded excitedly. “Well when you aren’t on a ship or on the beach you can use this to be right with the ocean anywhere you are.” Percy said and showed her the shell. “Thank you!” she took the shell and put it up to her ear. “Goodbye.” Percy smiled, “I hope I get to see you again.” “Bye Ariel!” the girl waved and Percy giggled before diving back into the sea. With that she continued to swim back to land and when she surfaced, she spotted Andrew sitting in a beach chair with a book in hand. “Hey Andrew!” she shouted over to him. He looked up and grinned when he saw her on her hands in the shallows. Andrew put his book down on his chair and walked over to her. 

“I was beginning to get worried.” he remarked, “You’ve been gone a while.” “No you weren’t.” Percy smiled, “You were too absorbed in your book.” “Ok fine, maybe I wasn’t but you have been gone for a bit.” he said, “What were you doing?” “Super secret mermaid stuff.” Percy replied and gestured for him to join her in the water. “Oh come on tell me.” he said, taking off his shirt and throwing it with the rest of his things, “You can’t have me guessing.” “I can but I won’t.” Percy slid back into deeper water, “You won’t believe what happened. I saw a shark.” Andrew looked at her with a dead face, “That’s pretty believable.” “And I talked with it.” Percy said excitedly. “Like it was speaking with you?” he asked. “Yeah it was like talking in my head.” she said. “Are you sure you aren’t schizophrenic?” he gave her a look. “I’m serious!” she said, “It even gave me one of its teeth.” Percy opened her hand and showed Andrew the tooth. “Whoa.” he said, and looked at it, “Was it a great white?” “Yep.” Percy said, “I named him Grey.” Andrew laughed, “Of course you would name a shark. So what did you two talk about?” “So it told me that there was a place where other mermaids live in Key West, Florida and that this necklace is the only one of its kind.” Percy said, “So I’m thinking I can go to Florida and find other mermaids and maybe they could help me or something.” “Oh.” Andrew said and he looked a little down, but Percy brushed it off, “That’s great. Do you actually think you're going to do it?” 

“I’m not sure.” she said, “What do you think?” “I want you to get help but…” he looked like he was trying to form words but couldn’t, “I don’t want you to leave me.” She pursed her lips and thought of a way to respond for a second. “Andrew, I’m not going to leave you, ever.” Percy said with all the honesty she could muster and a stinging feeling was felt in her chest. She had never felt this way with Andrew before. Had he hurt her feelings? “Well I mean if there’s this mermaid community out there, I just don’t want you to go and not come back.” he said. Percy felt tears in her eyes threatening to fall. “Do you think I would actually do that to you?” she asked. “I- No. No, I don’t think you would do that.” he stammered, “With everything going on and changing I thought maybe we would change along with everything.” “Andrew, if anything this has made us closer than ever or at least I thought it had.” she said and barely realized the fact that her legs were being covered in sea foam and her legs were reappearing, “I love you more than anything because of how you’ve been there for me after all of this.” Then Percy let something slip out of her mouth that she would regret but her conscience was too clouded by hurt and rejection to even think about the consequences of her actions. “If you think that I’m going to leave you for some mermaid guy, then maybe we should talk about our relationship.” Percy said, and walked back to shore. The setting sun behind her, made everything much too dramatic for them both. “I need some time alone to think.” she said, “I’ll call you in a bit.” And with that she turned around and tears started to fall down. She walked towards the house in sadness and anger, not a good mindset. In a rush, she got on a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie, not bothering to change out of her bikini top. Percy then grabbed her keys, wallet, phone, and helmet and stormed out of the house. She angrily revved the engine and sped off into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

“Percy, wait.” Andrew wanted to say. “I didn’t mean it like that.” he should have said. “Percy, I love you.” he needed to say. But he couldn’t, his words were caught in his throat by an evil and powerful emotion known as guilt. He stood there in the sand for a while and starred in the direction she had left. “I’m sorry.” he whispered, and his knees buckled, “I’m sorry. Don’t-” then the sound of an engine revving was heard and he collapsed to the sand. Why was he this way? Why did he doubt her? Why did he push her away? He then did something he hadn’t done in a long time. He cried. Tears fell from his eyes and all of his emotions that he bottled up to keep Percy happy burst free. He felt unwanted by his mom, unloved by his father, unimportant to his family, like a burden to his friends, but most of all, he felt guilty for pushing away his best friend and the person he loved most. The shark tooth in his hand started to feel heavy and he clutched it close to his chest because it made him think of her. He shouldn’t have missed her after she had been gone for only a few minutes but he did. If there was a name for the emotion he knew that he hated the most he would curse it but alas Andrew couldn’t think of a word for ‘the feeling you get when you mess up so badly that no one deserves the burden of having you around’. For the first time in Andrew’s life, he completely disregarded the book laying in the chair and walked towards the house in a daze. He flopped down on the bed and flipped through his phone’s playlists and settled on one he almost never visited anymore. He wasn’t sure how much time had elapsed and he frankly didn’t care. He was just sad and didn’t care what was going on around him, he didn’t care that it was raining and thundering outside. He didn’t care that he should probably eat something. Andrew was supposed to be the one who thought things through, the one that helped the person he loves through tough times. But now he was the cause of her tough times. He left the bedroom and looked out of the window to where he could see the ocean. The waves seemed to reflect his mood: choppy, rough, uncaring. They just swept at anything and everything that got in their way, even other waves. They did this until they lost energy and died down or were dwarfed by another wave and quickly devoured. Then he took a shower and unlike usual, the water pelted down at his body and only seemed to add to his hurt, rather than wash it away. When he got out and looked at himself in the cloudy mirror, the steam distorting his image seemed appropriate for his mood. The usual purple haze underneath his eyes looked even more pronounced now. He walked to the bedroom in a towel, because it didn’t matter if he was dressed or not. His thoughts suddenly caught on the way Percy would blush every time he took his shirt off. He shook his head and tried to get the image of her out of his head because that would only cause more pain but it wouldn’t go away. The smile she would put on when he was feeling down. Her energetic mood she put on to lift him up in the morning. That giggle too adorable for anyone’s well being. The way her lips felt against his, like a missing piece to the puzzle. The way she looked up at him with her hair perfectly messy and told him she wouldn’t know what to do if she lost him. 

He was jolted from his thoughts when he saw a bright light from his phone on the bed, very noticeable in the otherwise dark house. Andrew trudged over to it and looked at his notifications. To his horror, it read: one missed call from Percy. He opened his phone and looked through his voicemail, hoping that she had left him one. He frantically tapped on the one with her number attached. “You have one new voice mail…” the automated voice said. “Andrew, I think there’s someone following me and I just wanted to let you know that I’m on my way home right now. Andrew, I’m- what the hell?! Get your hands off me! Andrew help I’m on 3rd street right next to the deli. Get off me! I love you- beep beep beep.” Andrew’s mind swirled with fear, guilt, and most of all anger. He pushed aside all the guilt he felt for himself and made the decision that his other emotions could wait. Without a second thought, he unlocked the gun safe and packed the twelve gauge and some extra rounds into a gun bag. He then took the Glock and stuffed it and three magazines into a bag. He didn’t really know what he was thinking but he knew that he was going to do it, no matter if it was illegal or not. The law enforcement presence in this town wasn’t too big anyways. He gave a silent thank you to Poseidon for having a tactical vest in his safe as well. He grabbed that and some other things. Andrew never liked breaking the law, he even found it distasteful to go above the speed limit but this was a different case. He reasoned that he was doing something way less illegal than kidnapping someone. As he looked down at the things he had gathered and the thought of killing someone flashed through his mind. He wasn’t sure if he could do something like that but they were hurting Percy and he was sure he would do something to prevent that from happening. Right after he had heard Percy’s voicemail he texted Jessica, saying that he needed a ride and that Percy was in trouble. She had responded instantaneously that she was on her way. While he waited he made a pot of coffee and drank half the pot before he heard the honk of a car outside. He carried the gun bag and backpack outside and locked the door and then got into the passenger side of Jessica’s car. “Do you know where the deli on third street is?” he asked, deadly calm. “Yes but Andrew what’s in the bags and where’s Percy?” she asked. He looked down, “Doesn’t matter. What does is that Percy’s in danger. Now let’s go.” Jessica sighed and started driving, “Andrew I hope you know what you’re doing.” “I hope so too,” he replied. 

The people had come out of nowhere. Percy had seen the black SUV following her for a while but it disappeared but to be safe she called Andrew. One ring. Then, when she was stopped at a traffic light, two rings, a man pulled her off her bike and another came to restrain her. Three rings. Percy’s wrists were zip tied together in an instant but she didn’t give up fighting, she jerked her head backwards with her helmet still on, four rings, hearing a satisfying crunch from the man’s face behind her. “Hi this is Andrew Chase, sorry I missed your call. Leave a message.” Andrew’s voice said from the phone. Percy started to leave a message as she fought off the man. He grabbed her wrists but she pulled away and elbowed him. He advanced again and she headbutted him this time but unlike the other one, he didn’t go down so easily and regained his balance. The man tried to hit her but she felt a tug in her gut and a stream of water shot the man in the eyes. This caused him to pull his hands to his face on instinct. Percy took the opportunity and kicked him in the chest and he flew backwards. Percy then got on the ground and put her legs under her hands, getting her hands in front of her once more. The adrenaline rush felt never ending until 5 more people got out from the SUV that had been following her earlier. They surrounded her and she was about to charge the smallest one, when a strong pair of hands jerked her helmet off from behind and a man who looked to be the leader with black hair and electric blue eyes stabbed a needle into her neck before she could finish her message to Andrew. “You’re awfully feisty for a mermaid.” he sneered and she began to become light headed and drowsy. “What did you do to me?” Percy struggled to say. “You don’t have to worry about it sweetheart.” And with that she saw black and drifted into unconsciousness. 

When she awoke she found herself in a room with plain white walls except for the one sheet of two inch thick glass separating her from a viewing area like she was some kind of attraction. She wanted to scream in frustration but instead she kept her cool and flipped the people in lab coats watching her off. She thankfully had on the same clothes she had on before she passed out and looked at her watch and realized it had been almost 12 hours since she had been taken. Percy saw a woman who looked maybe 30 in a silver dress walk out in front of the guys in lab coats. She assumed that the woman was Artemis. Then an intercom sounded off, “My name is Artemis, and you are now mine. Over the next few months we will be conducting research on you until I decide whether or not to put you in a zoo where people can gawk at you.” “Go fuck yourself.” Percy yelled back. “From what security told me, I take that you were very hard to take.” The guy with black hair and blue eyes appeared next to her, the same guy that had drugged her. “Go to the crows.” Percy said, repeating what he had heard her father say to people he didn’t like when she was a child. He had told her it was an old Greek saying, meant for the worst of your enemies. Percy wasn’t really sure why but she felt water around her just waiting to be let loose. She sensed it in the walls and could feel its flow and direction. Percy then saw Artemis say something to a scientist and he worked on his computer for a second. “Observation of physical change, take one. In five, four, three, two, one.” the scientist said over an intercom and only then did she realize the cameras stationed around her enclosure. Percy waited a second and then felt the familiar feeling of her legs fusing together. She looked down to see sea foam rise up on her legs and take them completely out of sight. She couldn’t help but stumble as her legs became a tail and she fell down onto her butt. Her shirt and jeans were magically removed and placed beside her in a pile, leaving her in a bikini top. 

Just to show that she was not afraid of any of the people’s bullshit, Percy put herself into the traditional, chest up and fin above her head mermaid pose. She then proceeded to blow a kiss and wink at the scientists, even the women. Many of them blushed deeply. “Sick fucks.” she said aloud, “I’m seventeen.” Many of the scientists started writing things down and pointing to screens of who knows what. “Observation of aquatic respiration, take one. In three, two, one.” Then there was a glass lid mechanically slid over the top of her room and then the water she had felt earlier became rushing out of holes in the walls. In a matter of seconds the room was flooded and Percy should have been pushed around by the water but she miraculously held her ground as if the water intentionally flowed around her instead of against her. The scientists made note of this. Percy then decided to play with the scientists a little bit and began to act panicked as the water level slowly rose. When she was now swimming, she started banging on the glass and shouting meaningless words of desperation. She bit back a smile as the team slowly became anxious and started looking at each other for a command. Even Artemis looked slightly stressed. When the water reached the glass ceiling Percy took a deep breath and held it, banging on the lid and the glass all the while. After a few minutes she let all the built up carbon dioxide out of her mouth in an array of bubbles and she went limp in the water. In reality she was breathing normally but by their frantic actions they didn’t know that. Artemis started shouting at a scientist and the water soon began to drain. Percy had allowed herself to sink to the bottom. Controlling how she stayed afloat and sunk underwater was complicated to explain, she just did it naturally like one would clench their fist. When the water finally receded, Percy saw Artemis shouting at scientists and stomping in frustration through her glazed over expression. 

After about a minute of watching her suffer, Percy decided it was time to be magically alive again. She blinked once then twice and got up from laying on her side to rolling with laughter when she saw Artemis’ face. “You should see your face right now!” Percy wheezed, “I know you can’t hear me but damn is that funny.” Percy tried to calm down but actually couldn’t and continued to laugh hysterically for the next few minutes. “Are we ready to continue the experiments or are you going to be an immature brat?” Artemis asked over the intercom. Percy mouthed that she needed a microphone. Artemis visibly groaned and told someone to do something. “There is a microphone on the wall to your right.” she said through clenched teeth. Percy slid over there on the wet floor like a penguin and tapped it, causing the entire team to shrink down and clutch their ear. She cleared her throat, “I may be an immature brat but at least I’m not kidnapping 17 year olds and have a mermaid obsession. Am I right, people?” Artemis said something to the countdown dude and he nodded, “Observation of aquatic respiration, take two. In three, two, one.” The water was poured in again. Percy didn’t move to the top this time and instead swam around, bored. The water wasn’t even actual ocean water, it was just bath water with salt mixed in. Percy swam to the microphone and said, “Next time can I get actual ocean water? This shit is garbage.” Some scientists made some notes and Percy swam around some more until she just sat on the bottom and stroked her tail. “Observation of interaction with aquatic life, take 1.” the countdown guy said and pressed a button. Percy felt a disturbance in the water and looked up to see the glass lid sliding out from above her. Then from a catwalk above, four men held a dolphin on a tarp and threw it into the water. Before they left, Percy surfaced and called them assholes. Percy dove underwater again and swam in front of the dolphin. “Hi.” she greeted. “I know you can’t understand me, don’t even bother.” it said in an unenthusiastic tone, “Only the mermaids from the Mediterranean can talk to sea life.” “Well maybe I'm different.” Percy responded. “Whoa.” it said and swam around her, “You can understand me?” “I can.” she said, “What’s your name?” “We don’t really do names.” the dolphin responded, “Well then I’m going to call you… hmm, bottle nose dolphin… Finn.” Finn chattered, which Percy translated as a laugh. “Finn? Seriously?” he said. “Fine then, Stanley.” Percy smirked. “Oh jeez, fine I’ll be Finn.” Finn said, “So what’s your name, Ms. Mermaid?” “I’m Persephone but you can call me Percy.” she said. “Ok then Persephone, how’d they get you?” he asked, “Fishing net? That’s how they got me. Cheap shot if you ask me, if I was with my pod I would’ve smacked the shit out of them.” “Well you see this little trident lets me turn from a human to a mermaid.” she held out the necklace. “Whoa you’re a human?” Finn asked. “Well not anymore apparently.” Percy sighed, “I can’t turn back to a human when I’m in water. I’m pretty sure I’ve got to be on land.” “Huh that’s weird, why don’t you just take off the bling?” he asked. “It's attached to my soul or something weird like that.” Percy said and took the necklace off and let it sink to the bottom. In a matter of seconds it reappeared around her neck. “Crazy.” Finn remarked, “So how do you like being a mermaid?” “It’s pretty fun.” Percy admitted, “I get to talk to sea creatures and the trident lets me control water so it’s pretty neat.” “That’s cool.” Finn said. “So can you understand humans?” Percy asked out of curiosity. “Nah, I think it’s just you Persephone.” Finn sighed, “Really hate these humans though, they took me from my family and now I’m here. But hey at least I’ve got you right?” “Of course.” Percy said, “So earlier they wanted to see if I could breathe underwater so I faked drowning just so I could see that woman’s face.” Percy pointed to Artemis who scowled, “Her name is Artemis and she’s the one that’s been hunting me for a few days now.” “Oh wow she sounds like a bitch.” Finn remarked. Percy laughed and swam over to the microphone. “The dolphin doesn’t have a very high opinion of you.” she said. “You are talking to the dolphin?” Artemis asked over the intercom. “What do you think?” Percy sassed. Many scientists began writing things down. 

For the next boring hour Percy swam around in the water for a while, sat on the bottom, and talked with Finn but mostly she thought of Andrew. She wished she hadn’t left him alone. She wanted to say she was sorry for pushing him away. Finally the head scientist started talking, “Observation of hydrokinesis, take one.” The water drained a little and Percy gave them a bored look. “Alright, move the water.” Artemis instructed. Percy rolled her eyes and shifted the water a little bit, causing the relatively still surface to rise a few inches, then come back down. Percy hadn’t really done much research in the ability-to-control-water field. The only times it was really helpful were in the water bottle incident, the frisbee fiasco, and shooting that guy in the face. Even all of those had been more reactionary than purposeful. “Can you do anything more?” Artemis asked with a bored tone. Percy could do more but she didn't want to reveal all her secrets to her. If she thought that she could get Percy to cooperate with these freakish experiments, Artemis had another thing coming. For her final act Percy forced the water to move up to the viewing window and push up against it. There was a soft bump on the glass which caused the scientists to flinch. “Happy now?” Percy asked, into the intercom. She got no response and was subjected to sitting around in her not so glamorous fish tank. Suddenly there were five divers with guns on the catwalk above her. “We are taking back the dolphin.” Artemis said over the intercom, “Do not resist or we will tranquilize you.” Finn seemed to understand what was going on and hid himself behind Percy. The divers nodded at each other and dove in at the same time. “I won’t let them hurt you Finn.” Percy assured. “Don’t worry.” he said and swam over to the divers, “I’ll be fine, just find a way out and I’m sure we’ll see each other again.” Percy didn't have the same amount of faith that Finn did about seeing her again but she decided it was best not to crush his hopes. Then a diver shot Finn with a dart and he went limp. They then took him to the surface and two divers kept their guns trained on Percy. A tarp was lowered into the water by a crane and Finn was lifted onto it and raised out of the water with two divers. 

The remaining divers put their hands up to their ears like they were getting something from an ear piece. “Affirmative, ma’am.” one said and Percy then noticed he was the one who had sedated her and brought her here. Percy narrowed her eyes at the diver in question but didn’t engage him. Percy turned to see Artemis grinning at her through the glass and she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She whipped her head around to see the diver with his rifle raised and looked at the dart sticking out of her shoulder. “I really hate you.” she said as she grew drowsy. Everything around her became blurry and cloudy. She tried to resist the divers’ grasp but it was futile. Whatever they had shot her with, was making her weak but not putting her to sleep. Her vision faded out and when she could see again, she was strapped down to an operating table with a harsh light bearing down on her and an IV was running into her arm. She looked left to see a man with blond hair and bright blue eyes looking down at her. He was wearing surgical gear and could easily be a movie star based on his looks but that sinister grin he wore gave Percy the chills. “Aren’t you a beauty,” he said and Percy struggled against her restraints. “Oh don’t worry.” he smiled, “I’m only going to take a few of those pretty scales of yours.” Percy tried to tell him to stop but she couldn’t form sentences. She gulped when she saw someone hand the man a surgical tool. “No.” Percy said almost inaudibly and shook her head. “It will only hurt a little.” the man insisted and lifted his mask over his mouth and nose. Percy whimpered in pain as he pressed the scalpel against her tail. “That’s interesting.” he said and pressed harder. “Ah!” Percy cried out in pain as the tool was pressed even harder. “Hmm, these scales are very tough.” he noted, “Maybe a calcium composite?” Percy could barely understand what he was saying as he tried to plunge the scalpel into her tail again. “Bone saw.” he held out his hand and put the scalpel into a tray. A metal saw was placed into his hand and he put it against her scales. He sawed against her scales and Percy felt like she was being cut into but she looked down at her tail to see that there wasn’t even a scratch. He moved it back and forth, and he jumped back when a shower of sparks flew up at him. “What the hell?” he said, “Give me a gun.” “But sir, I don’t think-” an assistant said. “Give. Me. A. Gun.” he said, deadly calm. It was as if he was pissed off that he wasn’t able to dissect Percy. The assistant sighed and handed him a gun. 

Percy could hear everyone stepping back from the man as he raised the firearm. Bang! It felt like someone had kicked her with a steel toed boot at terminal velocity and she felt tears run down her face from the pain. She grunted and groaned in pain and was vaguely aware of the IV next to her exploding. In rage, the man stabbed her tail with a knife but it just bounced off, though Percy definitely felt the pain. “Apollo!” Artemis yelled from somewhere in the room, “That’s quite enough. If you can’t pierce her scales, move on to the x-ray. I’m sure we collected quite enough skin cells.” “Yes and those are being analyzed but I need a sample directly from her scales. If we seek to fully analyze the scales’ potential I need a sufficient sample unless you want to kill her and take her bone marrow for stem cells.” Apollo said, then he thought for a bit, “Unless… Do we know she reproduces?” Percy’s eyes widened and she struggled in vain again. “We can probably find out if we get an x-ray.” Artemis said. “Then let’s get to it.” Apollo said, “This research is instrumental in finding out how they live for so long. As an added plus, these scales are like a flexible steel. I’m sure if we could replicate their properties, weapon manufacturers would be very interested. What do you think we should do with her once we’re finished with her?” “I’m not sure.” Artemis grabbed her face and Percy tried to move away but it was no use, “I’d love to break that attitude of hers, though. She’d make a very nice aquarium attraction don’t you think?” “Yes that would be very amusing.” Apollo agreed, “I wonder how she breeds, maybe a human can-” He was cut off an alarm blaring and Artemis looked over to someone Percy couldn’t see. “What’s going on?” she asked. “We have intruders.”


	8. Chapter 8

Andrew cursed when he saw Percy’s bike on the side of the road. It wasn’t damaged but just moved aside by someone. He then assessed the scene. He found Percy’s phone, broken and tire marks all across the road. Out of frustration he kicked the street and Jessica put a hand on his shoulder. “Andrew come on, you need rest.” she insisted. “I don’t need any damn-” he snapped but calmed himself down, “I’m sorry, you’re right.” “Let’s go home.” Jessica said, “We can grab some dinner on the way okay?” Andrew nodded but walked over to Percy’s bike and found the keys still in the ignition but it wasn’t running. He took Percy’s helmet that was hanging on the handle bar and put it on, smelling her. He sighed and got on the bike, starting it. “Can you pick up some food at Todaro's?” he asked, “I’ll meet you at home?” “Sounds good.” Jessica said and got back in her car. Andrew revved the engine and went to his house. He found that there was no one home and unlocked the door. He felt like a detective as he rummaged through her mom’s things trying to find an address for where Percy was being held. He opened the home computer and logged into his mom’s account. The top email was from Artemis Moon, earlier today. Andrew scowled at the name and opened the email. “We have captured the girl and will be conducting research as soon as you arrive at 476 Bayview Road.” It read along with some other information pertaining to security regulations and such. There was also a picture of the address, it was a large warehouse with a chain link fence and smaller buildings surrounding the complex. Comparatively the warehouse was huge and looked reminiscent of a military base, with a fleet of black SUVs parked in the lot along with many other cars. Andrew forwarded the email and pictures to himself and left. Before he went home though, he stopped at the library. The librarian there knew Andrew very well and it was not uncommon for him to come in and request for a book, often something strange and obscure. Tonight was no exception. “Hey Ella.” Andrew greeted, putting on a smile that did not mirror his mood. “Good evening Andrew.” she said, “What’s got you up so late?” “Well you know how I’m aspiring to become an architect and I’m just kind of lacking inspiration for a warehouse design.” he lied, “I know it’s just a warehouse but I want to make it a nice looking warehouse. Do you mind if I take a look at the archives?” “It’s no bother.” Ella said, “I always love it when the youth look to gather inspiration.” “Thanks Ella, I won’t be long.” Andrew said and turned towards the elevator. His fake smile then faded to his serious face. 

When the doors finally opened, he flipped an outdated switch and the lights flickered on. The silence was very ominous but Andrew had more important things to worry about. He recited the address over and over again in his mind while searching the alphabetized rows until he found it. He took out the blueprints folder and a cloud of dust went up into his face. He then went over to a nearby desk and got all the blueprints out of the folder and wasn’t too surprised to find it was a multilayer complex. The buildings surrounding the ‘warehouse’ were labeled as barracks and Andrew assumed that Artemis not only ran an outdoors company but a paramilitary organization. Looking through the five sublevels, he was impressed by how many building codes and regulations had been broken in constructing this. He took a picture of every blueprint and placed them back into the folder and put it back. During the elevator ride back up to the library’s main floor, Andrew realized how tired he was. The caffeine high and adrenaline rush had now faded and he probably looked like a zombie. Not that that wasn’t a regular occurrence. “Thanks Ella, have a good night.” he waved to the librarian as he left. “You too, Andrew.” she said happily. 

When he got home he found Jessica waiting on the porch. “About time.” she groaned, “I was getting worried.” “I’m fine.” Andrew assured and plopped down onto the deck chair parallel to Jessica’s. She handed him a pizza box, which he gladly accepted. “So where’d you go?” she asked. “I found out where Percy’s being held and did some research on the building.” Andrew said with a mouthful of pizza. “And?” Jessica asked expectantly, “Do you have a plan?” “No, but one’s in development.” he said, chewing his food thoughtfully, “Can’t Lea hack?” Lea Valdez, one of their friends, is a short latina girl with a hyperactive and usually impulsive attitude but is incredibly smart when it comes to machinery and technology. That included computer systems. “Yeah she can.” Jessica confirmed, “Why do you ask?” “I’m going to need to get a fake ID.” Andrew said, “And I think I can get some help with printing it out but I need Lea to be able to put it in the system.” Jessica’s only response was a thoughtful nod. With the absence of conversation Andrew’s attention was turned towards the cicadas drone and the wind rustling brush but he was mostly focused on the sound of waves crashing against the shore. He sighed as he thought about how Percy liked the ocean and how she would get so excited about it sometimes. He remembered the time in middle school when she teamed up with him for the science fair and did a project on how waves worked. In actuality, most of their ‘research trips’ as they called them would consist of them playing on the beach and swimming. That was the time Percy taught him how to surf, though he wasn’t very good at it and still isn’t. “Andrew, I think you need some rest.” Jessica said, pulling him from his thoughts, “Are you feeling ok? You seem kind of out of it.” “Well Percy’s captured right now and Artemis is doing God knows what to her.” Andrew said, stating the obvious, “It’s all my fault. I pushed her away.” Jessica pursed her lips, “You really love her, don’t you?” “Yeah I do.” he nodded, “She’s the most amazing thing to ever happen to me and I messed it up. I told her I thought she might leave me because everything had changed so drastically. It was stupid. I was stupid.” He thought back to the voicemail she had given him. “I love you-” Percy’s words reverberated through his head. “Don’t get hung up on it. Once we get her back, you can apologize to your heart’s content. If I’m being honest though, Percy’s probably going to apologize as well. Get some rest, Andrew.” Jessica said, “I’ll call Lea and ask her for a favor. I can take the couch.” Andrew nodded and went into the bedroom to get undressed. He plugged in his phone and it lit up, showing his lockscreen. The picture was of Percy and Andrew the day he gave her the necklace and it was the two of them standing in front of the ocean, the sunset painting everything in a lazy orange color. They looked so happy and he fell asleep, staring into those bright, sea green eyes. 

Andrew was awoken by the alarm he had set. He shot out of bed, wasting no time because he knew Percy could be in danger. The only reason he had slept last night was because he needed to be on his A game today. He got dressed into some jeans and a t-shirt and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee. While that was brewing he woke up Jessica and told her to grab Lea and come back here. With that he picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts. He then went to where he would definitely not be going to on a normal day. Andrew had gone to the Stoll’s house once and he never thought he would be going there again. The two troublemakers owed him for convincing an administrator at school not to kick them out after they filled every single locker with shaving cream, including their own. They had always said they prank without discrimination and it was true for the most part. Connie and Tricia Stoll usually targeted the bullies of the school so they somewhat had Andrew’s respect. The only reason he had stood up for them in the first place was because they had dumped honey in Lucy’s backpack the month before. Andrew found that very amusing. He didn’t hang out with them per say but he could call the two friends because they talked in school when they saw each other but never called one another up and asked to hang out. So when he finally found the contact he was looking for, he called Connie. “Hey Andrew.” she said, “Wait! Let me guess... you want to pull a favor?” “Yes I do but it’s not a favor, you two owe me.” he corrected. “Yeah yeah, so what does straight A Andrew want done that he doesn’t need on his record?” she asked, getting straight to the point. “I’m in need of a fake ID but not for what you think.” he said, “In about an hour, Lea’s going to send you fake documentation. I need you two to print it out in less than thirty minutes and meet me at the gas station to the right of 467 Bayview Road but do not, I repeat, do not get seen by the guards.” “Ooohhhh, Andrew you are getting into some dangerous waters.” Connie teased, “How very unlike you. I guess Percy rubbed off on you.” “Yeah more than you know.” he scoffed, “Well anyway, I need this done. Can you do it?” “What do you take us for, Andy, amatures?” she asked, feigning being insulted, “Yes we can do something as easy as a fake ID.” “Alright then, see you there.” she said. “See ya.” Andrew said, and hung up. Andrew then brought up his laptop from his bag and transferred the pictures from his phone to it. Drawing lines using the stylus, he thought of the best possible way of entry. His plan at the moment was to lead a guard into the brush, incapacitate them, steal their uniform, use the fake ID he would soon get, enter the facility acting like a guard shifting their position, and find Percy. Then there was the matter of getting out. Thankfully though, there was an ocean access point on the lowest level for a submarine. “Very cliche. Of course the bad guy has a submarine base.” Andrew noted when he saw this. He planned to move Percy to the ocean access point and they could swim to the surface. She could assist him in swimming up to the surface but if she was hurt she might not be able to; Andrew decided to make a stop by the armory and hopefully find a diving suit. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the door open and the voice of Lea Valdez. “Cool place.” she said, “And hey you promised me you would get me Enchiladas so pay up.” “Just a second, hot head, chill.” Jessica said. “Oh hey Andrew.” Lea greeted him when he entered the living room. “Hey Lea.” he said. “So why am I here?” she asked, “Not that I don’t mind hanging out with you guys but I mean come on.” “I need you to do some technical stuff.” Andrew said, “Like put me into a system under a false name.” “Oh so that’s why you wanted me to bring my kit.” she said to Jessica, “No problem Andrew, what little website am I hacking you into?” “I wouldn’t exactly call Artemis Moon’s security detail little and I may need you to monitor and loop some camera feeds.” Andrew rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Lea’s eyes widened, “I have been waiting for something like this my entire life! Ok I need to be set up near her router to do the camera stuff so do you know where that is?” “Yes, but first I need you to put me in the system and send the documentation to Connie Stoll.” Andrew said. “You’ve got the Stolls in on this too? What exactly are you trying to do and why do you need the camera feeds for and…” Lea gasped, “You’re breaking into that little warehouse of her’s aren’t you?” “It's not a warehouse.” Andrew corrected, and showed Lea the blueprints on his laptop, “It’s a borderline military base.” Lea whistled, “Bueno maldito hijo. Alright, I can get that ID pretty easily but I’ll need like half an hour to get the cameras looped.” “Great.” Andrew said, “Do you need anything else?” “Enchiladas would be nice.” she said. “You got it.” he said, “Now go with Jessica to the warehouse and park a block down the road at that abandoned gas station.” “Andrew, you’ve got your crazy planning grin on right now.” Jessica pointed out. “I don’t care.” he said. He was going to get Percy back and that was all that mattered. Andrew put the shotgun and backpack into Jessica’s car and went to go get enchilada’s for Lea. But before he left, he pulled Jessica to the side. “Did you tell her?” he asked. “No, not yet.” she said, “Should I?” Andrew shook his head, “She’ll probably find out eventually anyways but this is Percy’s secret. It should be her decision to tell, not ours.” Jessica nodded and they said a quick goodbye.

After grabbing some food, he pulled into the abandoned gas station’s parking lot. He saw Jessica's car and another he assumed was the Stolls’. “Ah finally.” Lea said, “My enchiladas!” She picked the bag of taco bell from Andrew’s grasp before he could do anything and Connie approached him. “So here you are.” Connie said, and handed him a security badge with the name Chase Thompson, “One fake ID as you requested, now Tricia and I have to hit up our favorite convenience store. See you later.” Tricia smacked the side of their car and gave her sister a hurried look. “Thanks Connie.” Andrew said. “No problem and be safe.” she said, “If you get killed or something, I won’t have anyone to bail me out.” With that she slid across the hood of her car and got in. “Those two, scare me.” Jessica said and Andrew laughed in agreement. “I’m going to get on the roof and take a look at the entrance, am I in the system?” Andrew asked, climbing the building’s service ladder. “Yeah you’re in.” Lea called up to him. He gave her a thumbs up and brought out a pair of binoculars from his backpack. He grinned when he saw that there was only one guard stationed at the front gate. Andrew climbed back down the ladder and came up to Lea and Jessica. “Ok, so start the footage loop on the front gate when I text you and if I can I’m going to try and get the guard's radio as well and I’ll text you the signal. Can you contact me through it?” he asked Lea and she nodded, then he turned to Jessica, “Now I need you to be our look out. If you see anything tell Lea and she’ll tell me over the radio or my phone.” Jessica nodded, “Andrew what should we do if… you know.” Andrew sighed, “If you don’t hear from me after 20 minutes, get out of here. I’ll be ok.” “Alright just be safe alright?” “I will.” “Ok hold up.” Lea interrupted, “Why are you even doing this? Not that I need to know, it’s just that it would be helpful if I knew.” “Percy is in there and I need to rescue her.” Andrew said, “I just need to.” “Percy?!” Lea exclaimed, “What is she doing in there?” “I’ll fill you in later, when I get back.” Andrew said. “Wait a second.” Lea looked at Andrew, “Are you two finally a thing?” “I, um, maybe.” he said, “We may have kissed a few times.” Lea squealed with excitement, “Finally! Alright go save your princess.” “She’s not my- just wish me luck.” he said and he shouldered the shotgun’s bag and the backpack and headed off towards the warehouse. 

The guard held an assault rifle in his arms and Andrew wondered how any of this was legal. Artemis probably had influence with the law enforcement officials. Now that scared him. When Andrew got within 5 feet of the guard, he texted Lea to start the loop. When she texted back that the footage was looping, Andrew whistled. The guard turned his head towards the sound but Andrew was hidden around the corner. He then thanked God that the guard went to investigate. As soon as the guard was in front of him, Andrew lunged at him, knocked the gun from his hands, and wrapped his arm around his neck. He used all the pent up aggression towards Artemis for Percy’s kidnapping and squeezed with all his might. The guard made a soft choking sound and went limp in Andrew’s arms, he released his hold on the man and proceeded to strip him down. After Andrew had swapped his clothes for the guard’s he put his pistol in the guard’s holster. In a split second decision, Andrew decided that he didn’t need the shotgun and placed it down in the brush. He could get it later. He then took the handcuffs from the belt and chained the guard to the fence and then gagged him. Andrew texted Lea the radio’s frequency and Lea spoke through the ear piece. “You read me Andrew?” she asked. “Loud and clear.” Andrew said, pressing the talk button, “I’m going in.” Andrew looked at his reflection in his phone screen and smiled slightly, he did look pretty cool. He looked like a character straight out of Call of Duty with the assault rifle in his hands and the all black tactical gear. Just to be safe he put on a thin mask that concealed his mouth and nose. Andrew walked into the complex but was stopped by the guard stationed at the gate. “Hold up.” he said, “Where do you think you’re going?” “Just taking a piss.” Andrew replied, “Hey isn’t it my break?” “What’s your operating number?” the guard asked. “Um,” he looked down at his badge and read, “7784. Sorry I’m new.” “Hmph.” the guard looked at his computer screen, “Checks out and we’ll have someone take your place up front.” Andrew nodded and continued into the base. Andrew would have liked to say that he wasn’t afraid but he was actually shaking in his combat boots. Seeing all the people passing him with assault rifles at the ready really gave him a bad vibe. Of course, the fact that he was armed as well made him feel a bit better. He came up to where some guys in tactical gear were hanging around. “So you hear about the mermaid?” he asked. “Yeah man, she’s pretty cute actually.” one said. “Yeah.” another agreed. Even though Andrew was seething on the inside he played along. “I might have to take a look myself.” he laughed, “What level is she on?” “Last I heard she was on five for a medical examination.” the one said from before. “Thanks.” Andrew said, “Hey if I see her, I’ll take some pics for you.” When he had walked away from them he muttered, “Assholes.”

When he got the elevator another guard stopped him, “Where are you going?” “They needed another gun downstairs and I was asked to come down.” Andrew replied with no hesitation, “I don’t ask questions dude. From what I hear this one’s from up top.” “Alright, move along.” he said and opened the elevator doors. He suddenly started getting Star Wars A New Hope vibes from when they infiltrated the death star. When he reached level 5 he got out and walked in no particular direction until he found a guard stationed at a door. “Hey man do you know where the medical examination room is?” Andrew asked, “They told me they needed some more hands down here.” “What’s your clearance level?” he asked. “Uh-” Andrew was cut off by an alarm blaring, he then switched his radio’s frequency to find out what was going on. “I repeat, we are under attack by an unknown enemy, this is not a drill, all personnel on levels 4 and above move to engage on the ground floor. The enemy has heavy weaponry, shoot to kill.” a voice said over the radio, “Personnel on level 5, priority Alpha.” “Shit.” the guard said, “Come on, let’s get to the boss.” Andrew followed him until they were stopped by a guy that looked to be a few years older than he was in a doorway. He had electric blue eyes and was wearing the same getup as every other guard, including Andrew, but somehow looked more important. “You two.” he said, “Take the girl to the tank.” The other guy nodded and motioned for Andrew to follow him inside the room. Andrew did so and stopped when he saw Percy laying on an operating table with tears staining her face. He wanted to do nothing more than to take off the mask and whisper sweet nothings into her ear as he held her tightly. He followed the other guard in undoing Percy’s restraints. When she was free, she tried to fight back against Andrew’s and the other guard’s hold but she was clearly weakened at the moment. “I’ve got her.” Andrew said, “Cover me.” The other guard nodded and Andrew followed him to where Percy was being held. 

They came into a control room with a bunch of desks and monitors all facing a window, showing a four sided white room with cameras lining the walls. “Alright let’s set her down in there.” the guard said, opening a side door that led to the white chamber. “Who’s attacking us?” Andrew asked, following him into the chamber. “Could be anyone of Artemis’ rivals.” he said, “Like maybe Ares and his supporters. He’s always looking for a fight.” Andrew set Percy down gently and glared at the guard in front of him. He raised his rifle but didn’t fire, instead he talked. “Raise your hands slowly and drop your weapon.” Andrew said, and clicked the safety off. The guard did as he was told and his gun clattered to the floor. “Hands on you head.” Andrew commanded, he did as he was told again, “On your knees.” The guard instead pushed his radio, “We have a security breach on level-” he was cut off by Andrew slamming the butt of his gun into his head. He hit him so hard, his helmet flew off. Andrew then rushed to Percy’s side. Her eyes widened and she pushed him away, “Get off of me!” “Percy, it’s me!” Andrew said and pulled his mask down so she could see his face. “Andy?” she asked, her eyes brimmed with tears. “I’m here, Percy, everything's going to be ok.” he said and put down his rifle to hug her. “Andrew I’m sorry.” she sobbed, “I pushed you away, I’m so sorry.” “It’s not your fault.” Andrew whispered, “I’m the one who doubted you. I’m never ever going to leave you, I promise.” Percy didn’t reply as she cried into his shoulder. “Come on let’s get out of here.” Andrew said, “Can you turn back into a human?” Percy tapped her trident three times but nothing happened and she shook her head. “That’s alright.” Andrew said and picked her up. Percy winced when he lifted her and clung to his neck. “Are you hurt?” he asked. Percy nodded sadly, “They tried to take a few of my scales but they couldn’t be pierced by anything. They-they shot me and now my tail really hurts in the places they tried to pierce my scales.” “I’ll take care of you when we get home, okay?” Andrew said. “Ok.” Percy nodded and he forged on. He followed an arrow that read: “Submarine port.” “Can you take me to the surface?” he asked her. “I’m not sure.” she admitted, “They shot me with some kind of tranquilizer and I don’t feel too good.” “That’s ok.” Andrew said, and pulled out his phone and looked at the blueprints. He found where he was and followed a route to an armory.

When he got there he laid Percy down on a bench, “I’m going to change into some dive gear.” She nodded. He then switched his radio’s frequency to Lea’s, “Lea, what’s going on out there?” “There’s a full on firefight out here.” she said back, “I can’t tell who’s good and whose bad.” “They’re all bad.” Andrew said, “Listen, I’ve got Percy and I’m coming up. I’ll see you topside.” “Sounds good.” she said, “And don’t take too long, I want to get out of here as soon as possible, the fight’s getting bigger and- Dios Mios!” There was a loud Boom on Lea’s end. “Are you alright?” he asked. “Yeah, we’re fine. Just hurry!” she said. “You got it.” he said and took the earpiece out. Andrew took a scuba tank from the wall and put it on. He then grabbed some fins and a mask. He grabbed the mouthpiece and attached it to the tank along with an oxygen and depth gauge. When he had everything he deemed necessary he picked up Percy and went out of the room and followed the blueprints to the port. When he got there he found no submarine and thankfully no guards. Andrew set down Percy and exchanged his helmet for the dive mask and his boots for the fins but he strapped them to the tank as he didn’t want to leave any evidence that he was here. “Ready to go?” he asked. “Yeah, just set me down in the water.” Percy said. Andrew did as he was told and lowered her from the dock into the water. “You ok?” he asked. “I’m fine.” she smiled, “Come on in.” Just then the door to the port burst open and five guards poured out of it. “Don’t let him get away.” one of them said, and he recognized him as the electric blue eyed guy. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Andrew raised his rifle at the same time as the guards and fired. One clutched his gut and kneeled down and another fell over. “Take cover!” the leader shouted and rushed behind a cargo crate. Andrew then put in the mouthpiece and jumped into the water. As his feet left the dock though, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach but ignored it. He saw Percy ahead of him and she motioned for him to follow her. He complied and swam forward. 

Andrew had never scuba dived before but he remembered people telling him that they just breathed normally when they did it. He found this to be true as he breathed in and out like normal and watched as bubbles came out in front of him. The water was dark and it was hard to see in front of himself but Percy stayed beside him to guide him. “How are you doing?” she asked him and he gave an okay sign. “Alright.” she said and kept on going. Andrew was a bit confused as to how he could hear her so well underwater but compared to everything else it wasn’t too weird. Andrew felt a pain in his gut and clutched it. Percy seemed to notice this and swam up to him. “Andrew?” she asked and when removed his hand she paled, “Oh God you were shot!” She then took him in her arms and swam incredibly fast. Andrew’s vision faded in and out as they shot through the water. He looked at Percy’s worried expression as she held his wound at the same time as swimming. Then they suddenly broke the surface and Percy swam him to shore. He felt her move him onto the sand and he stared up at the sky. She moved up to him and held his wound, trying to prevent blood loss, taking his scuba tank off in the process. “Percy.” he struggled to say and she looked at him with tears streaking down her face, “I love you.” “No.” she said but it was muffled, “No, no, don't go. Please, Andrew, I need you.” He wrapped his hand around hers and felt her rub the back of his hand. Percy put her head in his chest and he felt her sob against him. “No no no.” she muttered, “Please don’t go. I love you. I love you so much.” Then Andrew felt something wet push up against his wound and he gasped. “Please, I need you.” Percy cried and kissed him, “We were going to get married and we were going to go to college together. Please don’t leave me. Don’t go away.” Andrew’s vision became clearer and the pain in his side had subsided to a mild discomfort. “Percy?” he asked against her lips. She pulled away from him and stared him dead in the eyes. “Andrew?” she sniffled. “I think I’m okay.” he laughed. “What? That’s not-'' Percy looked at his side and gasped, “How did it heal so quickly?” “I think you healed me.” Andrew said. “I did-” then Percy slumped over against him. “Percy?” he shook her, a little concerned, “Are you-” then he felt her chest moving up and down, “Oh, I guess that took a lot out of you.” Andrew knew he should probably get up and get moving but having Percy sleeping against him was very comfortable. Even the short bursts of gunfire in the distance didn’t bother him anymore. 

He thought about what Percy had said to him as he was nearing death. She wanted to get married and go to college, with him? Andrew decided he would ask her about it when they got home. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. It should have been soaked and unusable now but Andrew had been prepared and put it in a ziplock bag before he went underwater. He took it out and scrolled through his contacts until he found Jessica. “Andrew!” she said excitedly, “Are you and Percy okay?” “We’re fine but Percy’s exhausted.” he said, looking at Percy’s sleeping form, “I’ll meet you in the parking lot in a bit.” “Hurry up, I don’t want to be here any longer.” Jessica urged, “Lea and I are ready to go as soon as you get up here, I also grabbed your gun and clothes from the front gate.” “Thanks, see you in a few.” he said and ended the call. Andrew carefully set Percy down beside him and shouldered the scuba tank after he took the diving fins off. He then picked her back up bridal style and walked up the shore. When he reached the gas station he was struggling to keep Percy in his arms; thankfully, Jessica was there to meet him. “Can you take her?” he panted. She nodded and took Percy from his arms, “Jeez the fish tail really makes her heavy.” “I know.” Andrew said and bent down over, winded. “Holy shit! She’s a mermaid?!” Lea shouted when she saw Percy, “You weren’t lying when you said that I would be surprised. Is-is she okay?” “She'll be fine, she’s just tired.” Andrew assured her while putting the scuba tank in Jessica’s trunk along with the rifle and vest. 

“Let’s go back to the house.” Andrew said, “It’s getting pretty crazy over there.” The gunfire was now sporadic and random like at a shooting range. He helped Jessica get Percy in the back seat of her car and then he got on Percy’s motorcycle and drove off with Jessica in close pursuit. As soon as they got to the house, they quickly got everything inside, locked the door, and closed the blinds. Andrew sat down on the couch and held Percy’s upper body in his arms while Lea and Jessica sat across from him on two armchairs. “Lea you should stay here for a little while.” Andrew told her, “I also need you to take that radio off of their system.” Lea nodded and started fiddling with the device. The adrenaline must’ve been helping a lot after Percy had healed him because when he shifted his side exploded in pain. “Andrew are you sure you’re okay?” Jessica asked. “No, I got shot.” he sighed and Lea and Jessica’s jaws dropped. After a moment of uncomfortable silence he was bombarded with questions. “Hold on.” he shouted, then sighed, “You’re not going to believe it but Percy healed me.” “How is that possible?” Jessica asked. “I’m not sure but she didn’t even know she was doing it.” Andrew said, “I thought for certain I was going to bleed out and then I felt water against the wound and in a few seconds it closed up. Percy passed out right after it happened though so it must’ve taken a lot of her energy.” Jessica got up and lifted his shirt to see the wound. “That’s interesting.” she said, tapping her chin, “It’s already scarred over. Did the bullet pass through?” Andrew shook his head, “It might still be in there.” Jessica poked and felt his gut and then stopped next to his belly button. “What is it?” he asked. “It’s definitely still in there.” she said, “We need to get it out before you get an infection.”

“We can’t just go up to a hospital and ask someone to remove a bullet and avoid any questions.” Lea said. Andrew nodded thoughtfully, trying to think of an alternative option. “Jessica, aren’t you going to medical school after high school?” he asked. “Well I have to go to nursing school first but yeah.” she then gasped, “You don’t want me to… Andrew the most I know is how to stitch a wound! I’ve got no idea how to remove a bullet from your gut.” “What organ would say it’s in right now?” he asked. “It’s not in an organ, thankfully.” she said instantly, “The bullet is under your abdominal muscles and you wouldn’t have to dig for it.” She put a hand over her mouth and Andrew smirked, “See? You’ve totally got this.” “Ok yeah I know a thing or two about the human body because I took Anatomy over the summer last year, but I’m not a surgeon. I haven’t even gone through nursing.” she said. “You don’t need a degree to save my life.” Andrew said, “Please, I need you.” Jessica pursed her lips, “Fine, but I’ll need a clean operation space and I need to go and get my medical kit from home.” “You have a medical kit,” Andrew laughed, “yet you tell me you can’t do surgery.” “I can just let you die from an infection if I want.” she said, “You probably have a few days at most before you start losing organs.” “Percy would murder you if you did that.” he scoffed. “Shut it, Andy.” she said. 

Jessica's smile fell as she glanced at the rifle propped up against the couch. Andrew could see the question forming in her mind and he sighed. “Did you kill anyone?” she asked. “I’m not sure.” he said honestly, “I shot into a group of guards who were about to shoot me before we got out. I saw one clutch his gut and another fall over. Look, I’m not proud of it but it was either them or Percy.” “Do you feel bad about it?” she asked. “Yes.” he said, running his hand through Percy’s hair, “It’s probably going to stay with me for the rest of my life.” Jessica put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes, “Don’t feel guilty. You did what you had to and I’m sure anyone else would have made the same decision.” He nodded and checked his watch, “I should get some dinner going.” Just as he was about to get up Lea pushed him back down, “Chef Valdez is in the house tonight, you’ve done enough for today. But first…” she kneeled down and stroked Percy’s tail, “Wow that feels weird.” Jessica and Andrew both laughed as Lea got back up and went into the kitchen. “Andrew, you and Percy go get some rest, I’ll monitor the news and wake you if somethings up.” Jessica said. “Alright.” Andrew said and carried Percy to the bedroom. He gently placed her down on the bed and got into the shower, washing the dirt and grime off. When he finally got out after washing the remaining sea water from his hair, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Percy and his struggles were far from over, he knew that much, but what they had gotten out of was a huge victory. A small flame of hope flickered in his chest when he saw Percy sleeping on the bed with a line of drool coming from her mouth. That was something he had teased her for for years but had always thought it was adorable. Andrew got into bed with Percy and put his arm around her before eventually falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't posted in a hot minute... obviously. I had originally put myself up to making regular updates but when 3 out of the 4 classes you're taking this year are AP you don't have as much time on your hands. If my updates are sporadic, sorry. But that does not mean that I'm going to discontinue this story so stay tuned. And thanks again for reading, it means a lot to see so many hits and kudos. Until next time.


End file.
